Twists of Time
by Dreamy
Summary: Als Tuvok und die Crew der Voyager nach New Earth unterwegs sind, um KJ und Chakotay zurückzuholen, läuft längst nicht alles wie geplant...
1. Wege des Schicksals

Disclaimer:

"Star Trek: Voyager" ist Eigentum von Paramount. Schiff, Figuren und das ganze Trek-Universum gehört denen, nur die Story ist meine – bis auf die von "Resolutions" übernommenen Dialoge. Und natürlich verdiene ich auch nichts mit der Geschichte. Zufrieden? 

Author's note:

Nur ein weiterer Versuch nach "Endgame" die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben. In "Resolutions" war die Welt der J/Cer noch in Ordnung und so versuchte ich dem Schicksal von hier aus ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich fand wir hätten wenigstens in einer Zeitlinie das Recht... – nein, das müsst ihr schon selber rausfinden. Sorry! Auf die Idee kam ich durch einen alten Zeitungsartikel über eine alternative Idee für "Entscheidungen". Damals war ich zufrieden mit der Version die wir bekamen, im Rückblick wäre die andere vielleicht besser gewesen. – Aber andererseits würde ich keinesfalls auf die Angry-Warrior-Speech verzichten wollen. *g*

Feedback: 

Wäre echt nett von euch. Bitte an **dreamy@inorbit.com**! Danke! 

Und was diejenigen betrifft, die mir letztes Mal geschrieben haben: Thanks und sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich mit dieser Story fertig geworden bin. Ich hatte eine Menge zu tun und als ich dann endlich Zeit fand, entwickelte dieses Ding ein Eigenleben und war einfach nicht mehr zu stoppen. Ich hoffe trotzdem auch diesmal wieder was von euch zu hören.

**__**

Twists of Time

von Dreamy

****

1. Wege des Schicksals

Nach einigen langen und anstrengenden Tagen war Tuvok dank Captain Janeways und Admiral Paris' Fürsprache gestattet worden mit seiner Ehefrau T'Pel nach Vulkan zu reisen, da er dort von seiner Krankheit geheilt werden könnte.

Doch bevor er die Erde verließ hatte Tuvok noch ein Versprechen einzulösen, das er vor mehr als fünf Jahren gegeben hatte. Fast 70 000 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt, in einer anderen Zeit und einem anderen Leben, wie es schien. – Und auch wenn ihm nicht völlig klar war, wie oder warum, so wusste Tuvok doch, dass von der Einhaltung dieses Versprechens das Schicksal zweier Menschen abhängen würde...

***** 

****

Fünf Jahre früher...

__

"...Und so begriff der Krieger allmählich die wahre Bedeutung von Frieden."

"Ist das wirklich... eine uralte Legende?"

"Nein. – Aber das machte es einfacher es zu sagen."

Zwei Tage war es her, seit Chakotay Kathryn diese "Legende" erzählt hatte. So groß waren die Veränderungen seitdem nicht gewesen. Sie waren sich nähergekommen, fühlten sich wohl in der Nähe des anderen, lachten mehr zusammen und berührten sich auch häufiger. Die Spannung war zumindest vorerst gelindert. Er hat ihr gestanden, was er für sie empfindet und sie hat ihn nicht zurückgewiesen. Sie war zwar noch nicht bereit für eine intime Beziehung, aber sie entzog sich ihm auch nicht. Sie ließ seine Nähe zu und akzeptierte, ja, genoss sie sogar. Vorläufig war das genug. Sie waren zufrieden. Schließlich hatten sie noch den Rest ihres Lebens, um alle Grenzen zu überwinden.

Den Rest ihres Lebens. 

Unglaublich.

Rational betrachtet war Kathryn schon vorher klar gewesen, dass sie New Earth, wie Chakotay den Planeten getauft hatte, höchstwahrscheinlich nie mehr verlassen würden. Nachdem der Plasmasturm ihre Forschungsausrüstung zerstört hatte, waren ihre Chancen praktisch auf Null gesunken ein Heilmittel gegen das Virus zu finden, das sie dazu gezwungen hatte auf diesem Planeten zurückzubleiben.

Aber da sie bis zum Abend mit den Aufräumarbeiten beschäftigt gewesen waren, hatte sie keine Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken. Und eigentlich war sie danach auch viel zu müde, um sich mit allen möglichen Konsequenzen, die sich daraus ergaben, auseinanderzusetzen.

Doch dann massierte Chakotay ihr den Nacken und die Schultern.

Sie war nach der ungewohnten Arbeit völlig verspannt und das war ihm natürlich nicht entgangen. Aufmerksam wie immer, bot er seine Hilfe an. Er kam zu ihr hinüber, fasste ihre Haare mit seinen großen, sanften Händen zusammen, legte sie über ihre Schulter und plazierte seine Hände auf ihren Schultern. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl. – Er hatte so wundervolle Hände. – Die Spannung zwischen ihnen stieg mit jeder Berührung und Kathryns Widerstand schmolz. Seine Hände verharrten auf ihren Schultern und Kathryn wusste, dies könnte der entscheidende Wendepunkt für ihre Beziehung sein. 

Doch es war noch zu früh. So schnell konnte sie sich nicht anpassen. 

Da war trotz allem noch die Voyager. Und Mark. Völlig loszulassen würde noch ein Weile dauern. Ihr Verstand begriff zwar, dass ihr Aufenthalt auf diesem Planeten aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach dauerhaft sein würde, aber ihr Herz brauchte Zeit, um die Veränderungen verarbeiten zu können.

Obwohl Kathryn nicht damit gerechnet hatte, sofort ein Heilmittel zu finden, war sie doch am Anfang optimistisch gewesen, eventuell erfolgreich zu sein. Und wenn sie schließlich den Planeten verlassen könnten, bestünde auch die Chance die Voyager einzuholen. Immer vorausgesetzt, ihre Suche würde nicht zu lange dauern. Doch als die Wochen vergingen, sanken Kathryns Hoffnungen zunehmend. Ein Gegenmittel für das Virus zu finden, erwies sich als schwieriger als sie gedacht hatte. Es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen eines der Insekten zu fangen, die das Virus übertrugen. Und die Entwicklung eines Anitserums würde natürlich auch Zeit kosten. Selbst wenn sie letztlich erfolgreich wäre, hätten sie kaum noch eine Möglichkeit die Voyager einzuholen. Der Vorsprung des Schiffes würde mit der Zeit einfach zu groß. Und mit einem Shuttle den Weg nach Hause aufzunehmen war ein praktisch aussichtsloses Unterfangen. Trotzdem weigerte sich Kathryn aufzugeben. Und eine Beziehung mit Chakotay einzugehen, hätte in ihren Augen bedeutet, ihre gegenwärtigen Umstände als permanent anzuerkennen.

Außerdem fühlte sich Kathryn trotz allem noch an Mark gebunden. 

Natürlich war ihr auch schon auf der Voyager klar gewesen, dass sie ihn vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde. Oder zumindest, dass ihre Heimreise schlichtweg zu lange dauern könnte und er schließlich das Warten aufgeben würde. Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, ob sie noch am Leben war. Dennoch hatte Kathryn immer noch damit gerechnet in absehbarer Zeit wieder den Alpha Quadranten und die Erde zu erreichen. Vielleicht war ihre Zuversicht nicht mehr so groß wie zu Beginn ihrer Reise gewesen, aber sie hatte doch immer noch daran geglaubt, dass sie ihr Ziel letztlich erreichen würden. Vielleicht nicht heute oder Morgen, wie sie während der ersten Tage und Wochen im Delta Quadranten gehofft hatte, eines Tages in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft aber ganz bestimmt. Und so zögerte sie auch ihre Verlobung mit Mark als vergangen zu betrachten. – Was, wenn sie Morgen zurückkämen? Wenn er auf sie gewartet hätte? Würde sie ihn mit einer neuen Beziehung hier nicht hintergehen? Ihre eigenen Gefühle mochten sich geändert haben, aber sie hatte keine Möglichkeit zu wissen, ob dies bei Mark ebenso war. Kathryn hatte immer viel von Treue gehalten – und sie hatte beabsichtigt Mark zu heiraten. Sie schuldete ihm ein Gespräch oder wenigstens einen Brief, um ihre langjährige Beziehung angemessen zu beenden. 

Solche Gedanken waren es, die Kathryn an Bord davon abgehalten hatten eine neue Beziehung auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen. Von Sternenflottenprotokollen und ihrer täglichen Arbeit mal ganz abgesehen. Doch keiner dieser Faktoren war jetzt noch von Bedeutung, wie es schien. 

Ihre Beziehung in einem persönlichen Gespräch zu beenden war unmöglich geworden. Kathryn hatte einige Briefe auf der Voyager gelassen. An ihre Familie und auch an Mark. Tuvok hatte versprochen sie abzuliefern, wenn die Voyager nach Hause käme. Ohne sie. Dennoch fiel es Kathryn schwer das alles als abgeschlossen zu betrachten. Ihre eigene Situation hatte sich jetzt geändert, aber niemand im Alpha Quadranten wusste das. Vielleicht wartete Mark noch auf sie. Vielleicht trauerte er um sie. Genauso wie ihre Familie. Ihre Mutter. Ihre Schwester. Freunde. 

Sie konnte sich nicht so schnell an den Gedanken gewöhnen, diese Menschen nie wieder zu sehen. Sie konnte nicht so schnell auch die letzte Hoffnung aufgeben. Und so sah sie sich auch nicht im Stande dazu eine Beziehung mit Chakotay einzugehen. Noch nicht.

Chakotay. 

Als ihr Liebhaber? 

Ehemann? 

Vater ihrer Kinder?

So weit hatte sie ihren Gedanken bisher nie erlaubt zu gehen. Das konnte sie an Bord nicht. Natürlich war ihr aufgefallen, dass ihr Erster Offizier ein gutaussehender Mann war. Ein Mann mit einer starken Persönlichkeit. Sanften Händen. Einem umwerfenden Lächeln. Braunen Augen, in denen man versinken konnte. Und diese Tätowierung auf seiner Stirn.... 

Und natürlich war ihr auch sein Interesse an ihr nicht entgangen. Er flirtete mit ihr, war so charmant, immer ein Gentleman. Er sah sie nicht nur als seinen Captain. Sah auch die Frau in ihr. – Aber er war eben ihr XO. Ein Mitglied ihrer Crew. Jemanden, für den sie verantwortlich war. Und sie war eine verlobte Frau. 

Aber jetzt hatte sich die Situation geändert.

Und irgendwie war das auch noch ein Grund, der sie zurückhielt. War ihm ihr Flirten an Bord ernst gewesen? War es ihm jetzt ernst? Was, wenn er keine tieferen Gefühle für sie hatte, sondern seine Versuche eine engere Beziehung zu ihr aufzubauen auch auf der Annahme beruhten, dass sie hier für den Rest ihres Lebens festsaßen? Eine Beziehung wäre schließlich nur logisch. Ein Mann und eine Frau. Allein. Auf einem einsamen Planeten. – Sie hatten doch nur einander, wenn sie nicht den Rest ihres Lebens allein bleiben wollten!

Aber Kathryn wollte nicht, dass eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen als Ergebnis der Anpassung an ihr neues Leben entstand. Sie wollte, dass sie aus Liebe entstand.

All diese Gedanken gingen Kathryn in Sekundenbruchteilen durch den Kopf als sie merkte, dass Chakotays Hände aufgehört hatten sie zu massieren. Und dann verließen sie all diese Gedanken, bis nur einer blieb:

Das alles passiert zu schnell.

Sie musste hier weg bevor sie etwas Unüberlegtes tat. Bevor sie dem Moment erlag. Oder ihren Gefühlen? 

Kathryn floh.

Doch als sie allein in ihrem Bett lag, nur durch eine dünne Wand von Chakotay, der noch immer in ihrem gemeinsamen Wohn- und Arbeitsraum arbeitete, getrennt, und darüber nachdachte, was da gerade geschehen war, konnte sie keine Ruhe finden. Wie immer widerstrebte es Kathryn auch an diesem Abend das, was sich zwischen ihnen entwickelte, ungelöst zu lassen. Sie konnte nicht einfach abwarten, was geschehen würde. Chakotays Offenheit wirkte so entwaffnend und sie wollte nicht warten, bis sie in einer weiteren solchen Situation die Kontrolle verlor. Kathryn verabscheute es, nicht die Kontrolle zu haben. Und sie konnte es nicht leiden, nicht zu wissen, was auf sie zukam. 

Doch ihre Gefühle für Chakotay begannen sich ihrer Kontrolle zu entziehen. Sie begannen sich weiterzuentwickeln und tiefer zu gehen, als Kathryn es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Und ein Teil von ihr wollte gar nicht wissen, was da noch auf sie zukam, sondern einfach abwarten und mit Chakotay in diesen Gefühlen abtauchen. Ein Teil, der Kathryn Angst machte.

Also beschloss sie diese Sache in die Hand zu nehmen.

Sie verließ ihr Bett und ging zu Chakotay. Wollte Parameter definieren. Doch er erzählte ihr stattdessen eine _"...uralte Legende meines Volkes."_

Kathryn lächelte als ihre Gedanken zu seiner Geschichte zurückkehrten. Der wütende Krieger und seine Kriegerin. Mutig, schön und weise hatte er sie genannt. Obwohl er es nicht ausgesprochen hatte, war die Bedeutung seiner Geschichte unmissverständlich. Sie war eine Liebeserklärung. Und zwar mit Abstand die schönste, die ihr je gemacht worden war.

Er hatte durch sie Frieden gefunden. Frieden in seiner Liebe zu ihr. 

In den letzten zwei Tagen hatte sie an kaum etwas anderes gedacht. Und auch wenn sie es bisher nicht gewagt hatte der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sehen, so erkannte sie doch, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte, noch länger zu leugnen, was ihrem Herzen schon eine ganze Weile klar war.

Auch sie war verliebt. – Verliebt in ihren Ersten Offizier. Aber das war er ja jetzt nicht mehr!

Sie war in Chakotay verliebt.

Endlich konnte sie es sich eingestehen.

Und nun hatte sie auch keine Zweifel mehr daran, ob es Chakotay ernst war. Er hätte sich nicht so viel Mühe um sie machen müssen. Hätte nicht für sie kochen müssen, hätte keine Badewanne bauen müssen – aber was sie endgültig überzeugte waren am Ende doch seine Worte. Er hätte keine Legende für sie erfinden müssen. Aber er hatte es getan. Er hatte ihr sein Herz geschenkt, sein Vertrauen und seine Liebe. 

Wie könnte sie so ein Geschenk zurückweisen?

~~~

Unterdessen war die Stimmung auf der Voyager, seit man vor einer Woche die vidiianischen Schiffe ausgetrickst hatte, geradezu euphorisch. Man war jetzt mit Warp 8 unterwegs, um Captain Kathryn Janeway und Commander Chakotay möglichst schnell zurückzuholen. Nichts gegen Captain Tuvok, aber er würde nie ihre kommandierenden Offiziere ersetzen können. – Nicht, dass er es versucht hätte. Natürlich konnte ein Individuum kein anderes ersetzen. Wir sind schließlich nicht bei den Borg.

Tuvok war sicher ein guter Captain. Aber er war eben Tuvok. Die Crew vermisste die kleinen Flirts zwischen Janeway und Chakotay, vermisste die Scherze der beiden und ihr Lachen. 

Sie vermissten die ruhige Stärke ihres Commanders, seine alten Maqui-Tricks, seinen Humor und seine gute Laune. Chakotay war von allen als Ansprechpartner für Probleme jeglicher Art geschätzt worden und hatte besonders zu Beginn ihrer Reise viele emotionale Gespräche geführt. Über Heimweh, die Wut darüber am anderen Ende der Galaxie, von Familie und Freunden getrennt, gestrandet zu sein und Schwierigkeiten dabei, sich an das neue Leben und den Job anzupassen. Inzwischen nahm sich zwar meistens Kes der persönlichen Probleme an, aber bei ernsthaften Streitereien innerhalb der Crew, die sich kaum vermeiden ließen, wenn man dauerhaft auf so engem Raum zusammen lebte und arbeitete, war das Eingreifen des 1.Offiziers unerlässlich. Er schaffte es immer mit seinen Worten alle Streitigkeiten zu schlichten – oder falls notwendig auch mal mit einem rechten Haken, aber das gab es eigentlich selten. Keiner wollte schließlich auf Dauer Chakotays Sparringspartner werden. 

Und genauso fehlte ihnen der Kampfgeist ihres Captains. Mit Kathryn Janeway konnten sie aus jeder noch so aussichtslosen Situation herauskommen und so waren auch die meisten überzeugt, dass sie letztlich durch sie wieder einen Weg nach Hause finden würden. Sie konnte ihre Gegner mit einem Blick das Fürchten lehren. Oder bei Gelegenheit auch mal mit einem Queue. Seit sie nicht mehr an Bord war, hatte es keiner mehr geschafft, Tom Paris beim Pool zu schlagen. Ohne ernstzunehmende Konkurrenz hatte er sich schnell als unbestrittener Champion durchsetzen können. Und einige waren inzwischen versucht ihm sein "Ich-bin-unschlagbar"-Lächeln aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen. Überhaupt bewies niemand annähernd so viel Charme dabei, seine Gegner zu besiegen wie Kathryn Janeway. – Ohne ihren Scharfsinn, ihren Optimismus und ihre Sturheit, die manchmal das einzige war, das sie daran hinderte, sich auf dem nächsten schönen M-Klasse Planeten niederzulassen, war die Voyager einfach nicht dieselbe.

Und besonders die Gerüchteküche war um einige heiße Themen ärmer, sorgte doch das Kommandoteam, so sehr sie es auch zu vermeiden versuchten, für den meisten Klatsch.

Aber in etwas über einer Woche würden sie ja wieder an Bord sein. Endlich.

Und auch wenn er es als Vulkanier nicht zeigte, war Tuvok genauso erleichtert Captain Janeway und Commander Chakotay bald wieder an Bord nehmen zu können wie alle anderen. 

Der Umgang mit der Crew erwies sich als schwieriger als erwartet und er hatte auf seine Weise Captain Kathryn Janeway, die er als Kommandantin schätzte und mit der ihm eine langjährige Freundschaft verband, und Commander Chakotay, einen Mann für den er über die Jahre grossen Respekt entwickelt hatte, vermisst. So sah auch er erwartungsvoll dem Zeitpunkt entgegen, an dem er das Kommando an Captain Janeway übergeben und wieder auf seinen gewohnten Posten zurückkehren könnte.

Nur an Kathryn Janeways Gefühlen bezüglich dieses Wechsels zweifelte er. Obwohl an der Logik von Botschafter Spock kein Zweifel bestand, als er das Wohl vieler über das weniger stellte, so stand doch ebenso außer Frage, dass sich dies in einigen Fällen für die Betroffenen als problematisch erweisen konnte. Tuvok fragte sich, ob dies hier der Fall sein würde.

Ihm war, wie dem Rest der Crew, die Anziehung, die zwischen dem Captain und ihrem 1.Offizer bestand, nicht entgangen.

Wochenlang von ihrem Schiff getrennt, als einzige auf einem sonst unbewohnten Planeten ohne Aussicht auf eine baldige Änderung dieser Situation war es durchaus möglich, dass der Captain ihren Gefühlen nachgegeben hatte. Wogegen, solange sie kein Captain war, auch keinerlei Protokoll bestand. Doch wenn sie wieder an Bord käme und das Kommando übernehmen würde, könnten sich aus einer eventuellen Beziehung Probleme ergeben.

Tuvok wusste, dass solche Spekulationen keine Relevanz hatten, weshalb er sich anderweitig produktiver betätigen sollte. Aber andererseits sah er sich hier einem nicht unwahrscheinlichen Szenario gegenüber und es war schließlich nur logisch zu versuchen, sich auf alle Eventualitäten so gut wie möglich vorzubereiten.

"Neelix an Captain Tuvok," wurden Tuvoks Überlegungen plötzlich unterbrochen.

"Tuvok hier. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Mr. Neelix?" 

"Könnten sie in die Messehalle kommen? Es ist wirklich sehr wichtig. – Es geht um die Party nächste Woche," erklang es aufgeregt aus dem Kommunikationskanal.

"Sind Sie sicher, dass in diesem Fall nicht Mr. Paris der geeignetere Gesprächspartner wäre?"

"Nein, Lieu– ähm, Captain." Ohne weitere Auskünfte darüber zu geben, was Tuvoks Präsenz so dringend erforderlich machte, schloss Neelix den Kommkanal. Als Mensch hätte Tuvok angesichts der Hartnäckigkeit des Talaxianers geseufzt, aber da er nun einmal Vulkanier war, begnügte er sich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und erhob sich aus dem Kommandosessel.

"Mr. Kim, Sie haben die Brücke." 

"Aye, Sir," kam es auch schon gewohnt pflichtbewusst von Fähnrich Kim.

Tuvok betrat den Turbolift, gab sein Ziel an und beschloss seinen ursprünglichen Gedankengang, der von Neelix unterbrochen worden war, vorläufig nicht weiter zu verfolgen. Er konnte sich immer noch damit befassen, falls sich tatsächlich ein Problem ergeben sollte. Jetzt musste er zunächst einmal seinen Pflichten als derzeitiger Captain nachkommen. 

Kaum betrat Tuvok die Messehalle, sah er seine Frage an Neelix, warum sich dieser nicht an Mr. Paris wendete, auch schon beantwortet. Die beiden standen in der Mitte des Raumes und stritten sich scheinbar schon länger lautstark, da sich inzwischen eine kleine Menschenmenge um sie gebildet hatte. 

Die übrigen Umstehenden zunächst ignorierend, wandte sich Tuvok unbeirrt an die Streitenden: "Mr. Paris, Mr. Neelix." Mit seiner gewohnt ruhigen, aber bestimmten Art unterbrach Tuvok die beiden Opponenten, die bisher von seinem Eintreffen noch nichts bemerkt hatten.

"Würden Sie mir erklären, was hier vorgeht?" Und schon fingen die beiden Streithähne an gleichzeitig auf ihn einzureden. Für einen Moment erwog der Vulkanier die Sicherheit zu rufen und beide vorläufig in die Arrestzelle befördern zu lassen, wo sie sich beruhigen könnten. Dann entschloss er sich aber dagegen, da sich der Streit offenbar um die geplante Willkommensfeier für Captain Janeway und Commander Chakotay drehte und Tuvok die beiden kommandierenden Offiziere nicht bei ihrer Rückkehr mit einem Bericht über das unangemessene Verhalten zweier Führungsoffiziere belasten wollte. Also würde er Tom und Neelix zuerst die Chance zu geben, den Zwischenfall selbst zu erklären. Über eventuelle Disziplinarmaßnahmen konnte er auch später noch entscheiden. 

"Ich erwarte Sie beide in 10 Minuten im Bereitschaftsraum. Sie können mir ihr Verhalten dann erklären. Und was alle anderen betrifft: Bitte kehren Sie auf ihre Stationen zurück," verkündete Tuvok. 

Sofort begann die Menschenmenge sich aufzulösen. Für die meisten war die Mittagspause ohnehin inzwischen vorbei und die wenigen, die noch Zeit hatten, ließen sich wieder an ihren Tischen nieder und versuchten sich mit Neelix' neuester Kreation anzufreunden. Während sich fast alle inzwischen an seine ungewöhnlichen Hauptgerichte mehr oder weniger gewöhnt hatten, kostete es doch einige Überwindung den heutigen Nachtisch zu probieren: flambierte Flaboblagurken – ein erstaunlich süßes Gemüse, das der talaxianische Koch beim letzten Landurlaub erworben hatte – auf Leolamus. Wer durch den Namen noch nicht effektiv abgeschreckt war, dem verging garantiert der Appetit beim Anblick der lila Früchte auf dem dunkelbraunen Mus.

Es gab eine Zeit, da wäre ein solches Essen Grund genug für Tom Paris gewesen Streit mit dem selbsternannten Chefkoch anzufangen, aber zum einen hatte er sich unter Captain Janeways Kommando verändert und zum anderen war er mit Neelix befreundet seit die beiden gemeinsam auf dem "Höllenplaneten" festgesessen hatten. Auch wenn der Pilot von Neelix' Kochkünsten nicht immer begeistert war, so respektierte er ihn doch und so war es Tuvok auch ein Rätsel weshalb gerade die beiden so lautstark gestritten hatten. Gewöhnlich arbeiteten sie bei der Planung von Partys trotz aller Meinungsverschiedenheiten bemerkenswert erfolgreich zusammen. Es erstaunte Tuvok, dass sie gerade angesichts der zu erwartenden Rückkehr der kommandierenden Offiziere nicht all ihre Energie darauf konzentrierten, gemeinsam eine besonders beeindruckende Feier zu organisieren, sondern sie statt dessen verschwendeten, indem sie sich gegeneinander wandten. Aber Menschen handelten schließlich schon immer emotional und deshalb meist weit weniger logisch als Vulkanier. Von Talaxianern ganz zu schweigen.

Tuvok kehrte auf die Brücke zurück, überließ aber Fähnrich Kim das Kommando und zog sich in den Bereitschaftsraum zurück. 

Wenige Minuten später erschienen Lieutenant Paris und Neelix und verschwanden ebenfalls ohne ein weiteres Wort, aber in sichtlich gedrückter Stimmung, im Bereitschaftsraum.

Harry Kim fragte sich, in was für Schwierigkeiten sich sein Freund schon wieder gebracht hatte. Zu gern hätte er B'Elanna oder die Delaneyzwillinge gefragt, ob sie wissen, was sich in der Messehalle ereignet hatte, aber als kommandierender Offizier musste er ein gutes Beispiel geben. Und so wartete Harry auf der Brücke ungeduldig darauf, dass seine Schicht endete. Dann würde er von Tom sicher erfahren, was los war. – Wenn es bis dahin nicht ohnehin das ganze Schiff wusste.

An Bord der Voyager konnte man wirklich nichts geheim halten. Auf einem Schiff mit 15 Decks und 148 Crewmitgliedern ohne regelmäßigen Kontakt zu einer Basis, zu Familien oder Freunden, die nicht an Bord stationiert waren, war die Privatsphäre auf ein Minimum reduziert. Man hatte keinen Zugang zu neuen Nachrichten von zu Hause und so musste man sich mit denen an Bord begnügen und seine eigenen Trends und Gerüchte kreieren. Und zuverlässig wie die Gerüchteküche auf der Voyager arbeitete, wusste inzwischen sicher jeder an Bord, was sich ereignet hatte. Nur er natürlich nicht. Andererseits, vielleicht war die ganze Sache ja auch gar nicht so interessant. Aber Harry wusste, dass auf diesem Schiff jede Kleinigkeit interessiert diskutiert wurde. Wenn sie nicht gerade in einen Konflikt mit irgendwelchen feindseligen Aliens steckten, von denen dieser Quadrant einen nicht enden wollenden Vorrat zu haben schien, oder ausnahmsweise auf eine freundliche Rasse trafen, gab es auf der Voyager eigentlich nichts Neues. Und so wurde jede kleine Nachricht so begeistert verbreitet, als würde es sich um die Nachricht des Jahrhunderts handeln.

Harry warf einen Blick auf die Zeitanzeige der Mittelkonsole und unterdrückte nur mühsam ein Seufzen. Nur fünf Minuten waren vergangen. Ihm kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Er hob seinen Blick wieder von der Konsole und sah sich auf der Brücke um. Als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass ihn niemand beobachtete, ließ er seinen Blick zur Tür des Bereitschaftsraumes wandern, als könnte ihm diese verraten, was sich dahinter abspielte.

Doch während Harry sich draußen wunderte, was da hinter verschlossenen Türen vor sich ging, hätte Tom gerne sämtliche Replikatorrationen, die er in Abwesenheit des Captains beim Pool gewonnen hatte, zurückgegeben, um mit seinem Freund tauschen zu können. Ein entnervter Vulkanier – und Tom verstand wirklich nicht, wie Leute behaupten konnten, sowas gäbe es nicht – der Lektionen über Protokoll und das angemessene Verhalten von Führungsoffizieren erteilte, war nicht gerade seine Vorstellung von Spass. 

"Mr. Neelix, Mr. Paris, ich muss sie wohl nicht darauf hinweisen, dass ihr Verhalten in der Messehalle, besonders unter Berücksichtigung ihrer Position auf diesem Schiff, höchst unangemessen war. Ich hätte von ihnen mehr erwartet." – Und das war nur der Anfang gewesen. Captain Tuvok hatte nach dieser Einleitung einen so spannenden und überaus lehrreichen Vortrag gehalten, dass Toms linker Fuß inzwischen eingeschlafen war.

Aber mal abgesehen von seiner Vortragsweise wusste Tom durchaus, dass der Vulkanier nicht unrecht hatte. Neelix und er hatten einen Streit gehabt. Und nicht nur das, sie hatten sich ausgerechnet zur Mittagszeit in der vollen Kantine angeschrien. Bei aller Fairness musste man zugeben, dass zwei Männer in ihrem Alter in der Lage sein sollten, sich besser zu beherrschen. 

Doch irgendwie hatten sie beide bisher keinen guten Tag gehabt und es wohl an einander ausgelassen. Er selbst hatte eine Doppelschicht hinter sich, auf der Brücke und dann in der Krankenstation, wo ihm der Doktor nahezu den letzten Nerv geraubt hatte, und Neelix litt unter einer Meinungsverschiedenheit, die er mit Kes heute Morgen gehabt hatte, und der wenig begeisterten Reaktion der Crew auf seine neueste Kreation. Vermutlich wäre es klüger gewesen, ihre Partyplanung auf später zu verschieben, wenn sie beide besser drauf gewesen wären. Vielleicht bei einem Bier oder einem von Sandrines französischen Weinen auf dem Holodeck nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf für ihn und nachdem Neelix mit Kes gesprochen hatte? Tom wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er bemerkte, dass jetzt nicht mehr Tuvok, sondern Neelix sprach.

"...und dann waren wir unterschiedlicher Meinung über das Holodeckprogramm, dass wir für die Willkommensparty für Captain Janeway und Commander Chakotay kreieren wollten. Und da Sie den Captain doch schon so lange kennen, Mr. Tuvok, dachte ich, dass Sie uns bestimmt beraten könnten, welche Art von Programm dem Captain gefallen würde. Doch dann fingen wir an uns zu streiten, noch bevor Sie kamen. Ich habe wohl etwas gereizt reagiert und – " 

"Es war genauso meine Schuld. Ich war müde, gereizt und habe überreagiert," schaltete sich Tom ein. Neelix stand neben ihm und sah aus, als wolle er im Boden versinken. Tom beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, diesen dämlichen Streit endgültig zu beenden und wandte sich an ihn: "Neelix, ich möchte mich entschuldigen. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich war ein ziemlicher Idiot." 

Einsicht ist der erste Weg zur Besserung, hatte seine Mutter immer gesagt. Und Tom Paris war während der letzten zwei Jahre zu einer Menge Einsichten gelangt. Dass es keine Schande war, einen Fehler zuzugeben war eine davon. – Und dass gute Freunde unersetzlich waren, eine andere. Das wurde ihm wieder einmal klar, als ihn der kleine Talaxianer ansah und meinte: "Schon gut, Tom, ich muss mich auch entschuldigen. Ich war verärgert und habe ebenso überreagiert. Verzeihen Sie mir?"

"Natürlich, Neelix." Und dann tat Tom Paris etwas, das wohl noch vor zwei Jahren er selbst und jeder, der ihn kannte, für unmöglich gehalten hätte. Er umarmte den talaxianischen Koch, der für ihn während der letzten Monate ein so guter Freund geworden war.

"Nachdem das geklärt wäre," meldete sich Tuvok, den die beiden Freunde fast vergessen hatten, wieder zu Wort, "schlage ich vor, dass Sie sich ausruhen bzw. ihre sonstigen persönlichen Probleme lösen. Da Sie sich beide so einsichtig zeigten und kein ernsthafter Schaden entstanden ist, werde ich diesmal auf einem Vermerk in ihrer Personalakte verzichten. Aber rechnen Sie nicht mit meiner Nachsicht, falls sich ein solcher Vorfall wieder ereignet."

"Danke, Captain, wir wissen ihre Großzügigkeit zu schätzen," beeilte sich Neelix zu versichern, der sich als erster von dem Schrecken erholte, dass der sonst so pflichtbewusste Vulkanier auf eine weitere Disziplinierung verzichten wollte. Beide hatten sich im Gedanken schon auf gestrichene Holodeckzeit und ein paar Extraschichten in der Krankenstation eingestellt.

"Ach, und Mr. Vulkanier?"

"Womit kann ich Ihnen noch helfen, Mr. Neelix?"

"Weshalb ich Sie ursprünglich gerufen hatte. – Können Sie uns vielleicht sagen, was für eine Art Holoprogramm dem Captain gefallen könnte? Wir haben die Datenbank durchgesehen, aber sie verbrachte nur sehr wenig Zeit auf dem Holodeck und spielte, wenn sie sich mal die Zeit nahm, meistens Holodeckromane. Nichts davon lässt sich für unsere Willkommensparty verwenden. Und leider sind auch die Programme des Commanders für unsere Zwecke ungeeignet."

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich in diesem Fall als Berater geeignet bin." 

"Aber Tuvok, kommen Sie, Sie kennen Captain Janeway länger und besser als irgendjemand sonst an Bord. Wo hält sie sich gerne auf, wenn sie sich mal entspannen will? Wo geht sie hin, um etwas abzuschalten? – Diese viktorianischen Gemäuer aus ihren Romanen sind zwar ganz schön, aber doch etwas düster. Wir wollen schließlich keine Halloween-Party feiern! – Obwohl, welches Datum haben wir nach dem alten Kalender der Erde eigentlich?" Tom begann im Gedanken schon den großen Saal mit Kerzen und ausgehöhlten Kürbissen zu dekorieren.

"Was Tom sagen will, ist Folgendes," griff nun Neelix hilfreich ein. "Wir möchten, dass es eine fröhliche Party wird, auf der sich der Captain und der Commander wohl fühlen. Sie sollen sehen, dass wir sie vermisst haben und froh sind, dass sie wieder an Bord sind. Zuerst dachten wir ja, ein riesiges "Willkommen zu Hause"-Banner -," Neelix verstummte, als er die hochgezogene Augenbraue des Vulkaniers sah und fuhr zögernd fort: "Jedenfalls wollen wir eine ganz große Party für sie veranstalten."

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich Ihnen den Rat geben kann, den Sie suchen." Tuvok, der inzwischen im Sessel des Captains hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz genommen hatte, blickte nachdenklich zu Neelix und Tom, die ihn beide erwartungsvoll ansahen. "Obwohl Ihre Absichten sicherlich lobenswert sind, glaube ich, dass Ihr Problem darauf beruht, dass Sie die Angelegenheit von der falschen Seite betrachten. Sie sagten, dass sie die Party für sie – Captain Janeway und Commander Chakotay – veranstalten wollen. Dennoch scheinen Sie bei Ihrer bisherigen Planungen die Sichtweise der beiden nicht in Erwägung gezogen zu haben. Vielleicht wäre ihnen eine Feier wie Sie sie planen unangenehm."

"Wollen Sie uns sagen, wir sollten auf eine Party verzichten? – Das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein, Tuvok."

"Ganz und gar nicht, Mr. Paris. Ich schlage lediglich vor, dass Sie berücksichtigen, was der Captain und der Commander bei unserer Rückkehr empfinden könnten. Bitte bedenken Sie, sie erwarten nicht, dass wir zurückkommen. Sie haben sich inzwischen zweifellos darauf eingerichtet, den Rest ihres Lebens auf diesem Planeten zu verbringen. Ihre Rollen als kommandierende Offiziere gehören für sie der Vergangenheit an."

"Sie meinen, dass sich die beiden vielleicht nicht ganz so über ihre Rückkehr freuen wie wir." Neelix sprach mit einer, für ihn ungewohnt ruhigen Stimme.

"Während der ganzen Zeit, in der wir uns darüber freuten, ihnen ihr altes Leben wiedergeben zu können, habe wir nicht einmal daran gedacht, dass wir ihnen dabei ihr neues Leben nehmen." Auch Tom klang plötzlich seltsam ruhig, fast ein wenig deprimiert.

"Nun, meine Herren, das ist sicher ein Punkt, aber worauf ich eigentlich hinaus wollte war, dass sie sich nicht mehr länger als kommandierende Offiziere betrachten. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis sie sich wieder an ihre Rollen gewöhnen. Vielleicht wäre es darum besser, wenn Sie nicht den Captain und den Commander, sondern Kathryn Janeway und Chakotay auf ihrer Feier begrüssen würden. – 

Als Programm für ihre Feier würde ich deshalb etwas weniger Spektakuläres vorschlagen, das beiden die Möglichkeit gibt, sich an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen."

"Vielleicht sollten wir gar nichts Neues suchen, sondern ein Programm nehmen das beide kennen. Wir haben so viele Abende alle zusammen im Sandrines verbracht, wenn wir es etwas umprogrammieren..." Tom dachte bereits über verschiedene Szenarien nach. 

Tuvok schaltete sich darauf wieder ein. "Das scheint mir eine gute Idee zu sein. Wenn das dann alles war? – Wegtreten."

~~~

Sie schien so unbeschwert zu sein. Lachte so viel. Er hatte sie nie so lachen gesehen wie auf New Earth. Captain Janeway hatte sich meist nur ein Lächeln erlaubt. Manchmal ein kurzes Lachen. Aber nie so wie hier. Kathryn Janeway konnte sich ausschütten vor Lachen. Und hier lachten und scherzten sie oft zusammen. Viel ausgelassener als an Bord der Voyager. 

Gerade gestern hatten sie ihr Gemüsebeet angelegt und er sagte etwas darüber, wie die Crew auf diesen Anblick wohl reagieren würde. Captain Kathryn Janeway im ärmellosen T-Shirt und Shorts, stand mit einer Schaufel barfuß mitten in dem kleinen Feld, das sie beide gerade umgegraben hatten. Was genau er gesagt hatte, wusste Chakotay nicht mehr. Er war von ihrem Anblick einfach viel zu abgelenkt gewesen. Obwohl er sie schon nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet gesehen hatte, nachdem sie aus der Badewanne gestiegen war, als sie zum ersten Mal Bekanntschaft mit dem kleinen Affen machten, fiel es ihm schwer sie nicht anzustarren. Das Shirt war ziemlich dünn und klebte nach der anstrengenden Arbeit geradezu an ihrem Oberkörper und die kurzen Hosen erlaubten einen bemerkenswerten Blick auf ihre schlanken Beine. Schöne Beine. Ihre Hände und Füße waren voller Erde und sie hatte sogar einen braunen Erdstreifen im Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie versucht, eine der Strähnen, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatten und ihr nun ins Gesicht hingen, zurückzustecken. Sie wirkte so unbekümmert. Ganz anders als Captain Janeway, die so viel Verantwortung trug und sich fortwährend Sorgen machte. Kathryn strahlte ihn an und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, bis sie sich, nach Luft schnappend, den Bauch hielt.

Sie sah wunderschön aus. So glücklich, frei, wie ein Vogel, der aus einem Käfig gelassen worden war. 

Er war von ihr verzaubert. Natürlich nicht erst von diesem Augenblick an, aber in Momenten wie diesen hätte er sich immer wieder neu verlieben können. Kathryn Janeway war eine schöne Frau. Vielleicht versuchte sie mit ihrer Uniform und der strengen Frisur als Captain darüber hinweg zu täuschen, aber jeder, der sich einen Augenblick nahm, um sie kennenzulernen, musste einfach ihrem Charme erliegen. Dieser Umstand war ihnen schon manches Mal während der letzten zwei Jahre zu gute gekommen. 

Nicht wenige der offiziellen Vertreter ihres Planeten hatten sich wesentlich zugänglicher gezeigt, nachdem Kathryn sie erst einmal um den kleinen Finger gewickelt hatte. Aber ganz egal, wie sehr sie sich auch um sie bemüht hatten, Kathryn hatte es immer beim Flirten belassen. Chakotay war froh darum, denn er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgegangen wäre, wenn sie eine der Einladungen, die Nacht auf dem Planeten zu verbringen angenommen oder noch schlimmer, sich ernsthaft verliebt hätte. Trotzdem hatte Chakotay seine Eifersucht nur mit Mühe verbergen können, wenn mal wieder einer dieser verlogenen, schleimigen und nicht selten korrupten – ok, sicher waren nicht alle so, aber wie könnte er objektiv sein, er hasste diese Typen einfach – Regierungsvertreter versuchte, mit Kathryn etwas mehr als nur diplomatische Kontakte zu knüpfen. Wann immer er das bemerkte, hatte Chakotay versucht einzugreifen, um Kathryn aus den Klauen dieser widerlichen Kerle zu befreien.

Wie dem auch war, dies alles gehörte ja nun der Vergangenheit an und er war auf diesem Planeten mit Kathryn gestrandet. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie es wäre, hier mit jemand anderem festzusitzen. Wie hätte er damit umgehen können, wenn sie mit der Voyager weiter geflogen und für immer von ihm getrennt gewesen wäre? Nein, so sehr er auch bedauerte, den Alpha Quadranten nie wieder zu sehen, es konnte ihm einfach nicht leid tun, mit ihr hier gestrandet zu sein.

Was er ihr an jenem Abend vor inzwischen fast einer Woche erzählt hatte, entsprach der Wahrheit. Bis er Kathryn Janeway kennengelernt hatte, war ihm die wahre Bedeutung von Frieden nie klar gewesen. Er hatte keinen Frieden gekannt, weil er selbst nie zufrieden war. 

Er war immer zerrissen gewesen. Zwischen Tradition und Moderne, zwischen zwei Kulturen, zwischen seiner Familie und der Sternenflotte, dann zwischen der Sternenflotte und dem Maquis – und selbst als er Mitglied des Maquis wurde, konnte er keine Zufriedenheit verspüren. Außer im Kampf, wie er Kathryn sagte. Aber selbst dann, war dieses Gefühl nur von kurzer Dauer. Bis es wieder von der Wut auf die Cardassianer, die seinen Planeten zerstört und seine Familie, Verwandte getötet hatten, verdrängt wurde. Eine schier unendliche Wut, die keine Rache je stillen konnte. Bis sie im Delta Quadranten strandeten. Bis er Kathryn Janeway traf.

Und er verliebte sich. 

Hals über Kopf.

Rettungslos.

Natürlich war ihm dies damals nicht sofort klar gewesen. – Oder eigentlich doch. Er konnte der Wahrheit zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur einfach noch nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Da stand er nun, der wütende Maquis-Captain, der um die Freiheit und das Überleben der Kolonien kämpfte. Von der Sternenflotte als Terrorist gesucht, von den Cardassianern als Kämpfer des Widerstands verachtet. Und sie war geschickt worden, um ihn zu jagen und gefangen zu nehmen.

Nicht, das ihr das nicht gelungen war.

Er war vom ersten Augenblick in ihrem Bann. Und als sie sich zwischen ihn und Tom Paris stellte, an diesem schicksalhaften Tag, an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal begegneten, wusste er, dass es vorbei war. Als diese zierliche Frau, die erhobenen Hauptes die Uniform einer Organisation trug, die für ihn zum Feind geworden war, ihre kleine Hand auf seine Brust legte und ihn mit ihren blauen Augen ansah, war ihm klar, dass sie sein Leben verändern würde.

Und das tat sie dann auch. Sie legte sich mit den Kazon an und zerstörte die Station, um die Ocampa zu beschützen. Er zerstörte sein Schiff, um das Überleben der Voyager zu sichern und aus seiner und ihrer Crew wurde eine. Ihrer beider Crew. Und sie machte ihn zu ihrem 1.Offizier. 

Von da an saß er Tag für Tag neben ihr auf der Brücke, sie lernten sich besser kennen, arbeiteten gut zusammen und wurden langsam Freunde. Sie flirteten häufig auf der Brücke, was natürlich nicht nur die Brückencrew amüsierte und die Schichten etwas kurzweiliger erscheinen ließ, sondern für Gesprächsstoff auf dem ganzen Schiff sorgte. Besonders zu Beginn war das nicht von allen gut aufgenommen worden, aber bald erkannten die meisten auf dem Schiff, dass Differenzen über die politische Situation im Alpha Quadranten hier im Delta Quadranten keine wirkliche Bedeutung hatten. Man begann einander zu akzeptieren, Freundschaften zu schließen und bald entwickelten sich auch die ersten Beziehungen.

Bedauerlicherweise hatte Kathryn mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass sie nicht zu jenen gehören würde. Sie war verlobt und würde alles tun, um zu Mark zurückkehren zu können. Jedenfalls war das zu Beginn ihr Standpunkt gewesen. Als sich die Monate hinzogen, ihr erstes Jahr vorbei war und immer mehr Zeit verging, ohne, dass sie einen Weg nach Hause fanden, sprach sie weniger von Mark. Schließlich gab sie sogar zu, dass er sie wahrscheinlich sowieso für tot hielt. Aber sie konnte es eben nicht wissen. Und dann war da noch ihr Status als Captain. Auch wenn sie es nie offen aussprach, so machte sie doch deutlich, dass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr als Freunde sein könnten. Und so wie er Captain Janeway inzwischen kannte, war ihm klar, dass es an Bord wahrscheinlich lange gedauert hätte, bis sie sich über die Regeln hinweggesetzt hätte. Wenn überhaupt.

Doch jetzt waren sie allein auf diesem Planeten. Hier galten nur ihre eigenen Regeln.

Kathryns Verhalten ihm gegenüber hatte begonnen sich zu ändern, seit er ihr seine Legende erzählt hatte. Es waren nur kleine Dinge, subtile Änderungen, aber sie gaben Chakotay Hoffnung.

Er wusste, Kathryn würde noch etwas Zeit brauchen, um sich an die neue Situation anzupassen, aber er war sich nun sicher, dass sie seine Gefühle erwiderte. Und dieser Planet bot ihnen im Gegensatz zur Voyager die Möglichkeit diese auch auszuleben. Zum ersten Mal war er zuversichtlich, dass sie eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben könnten, in der sie mehr als nur Freunde sein würden.

Und er freute sich auf diese Zukunft. Er konnte es gar nicht erwarten, sie zur Gegenwart zu machen. 

~~~ 

Tom und Neelix saßen an einem Ecktisch im Sandrines und widmeten ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Planung der Willkommensparty für ihre kommandierenden Offiziere. Heute fühlten sich beide wesentlich besser als gestern. Tom war ausgeschlafen und nicht mehr so gereizt und auch Neelix war, nachdem er sich gestern Nachmittag mit Kes versöhnt hatte, wieder in gewohnt guter Stimmung.

So bemerkten sie auch gar nicht, dass Harry und B'Elanna, die bisher noch Pool gespielt hatten an ihren Tisch kamen. 

"Tom, Neelix, immer noch mit Plänen für die Party beschäftigt?"

"Hey Harry, B'Elanna, setzt euch!"

Nachdem sie sich begrüßt und noch ein paar Worte über das Spiel, das B'Elanna gewonnen hatte, gewechselt hatten, erzählten sie den Freunden, was sie bisher geplant hatten.

"Wir sind uns noch nicht so ganz sicher, aber wahrscheinlich werden wir einfach das Sandrines etwas umbauen," meinte Tom. 

"Ja, der Innenraum wird etwas verkleinert und dafür erweitern wir das Programm um eine Außenanlage. Wir dachten, eine große Terrasse wäre eine gute Idee. Vielleicht könnten wir eine von diesen großen, breiten Treppen hinzufügen, wie sie alte Villen früher auf der Erde hatten, die dann in den Garten hinunter führt. Dort sollte ein Teich mit einigen Bänken hin, die durch Hecken oder Bäume etwas voneinander getrennt sind."

"Wir sind uns allerdings noch nicht sicher, ob wir auch die Tanzfläche und das Buffet nach draußen verlegen sollen. Was meint ihr?"

"Also, ich bin dafür. Wir kennen das Innere dieser Bar inzwischen sicher gut genug und – " Der rote Alarm und Tuvoks Stimme, die durch das Kommsystem kam, unterbrach B'Elanna.

"Alle Mann auf ihre Stationen."

Als Tom und Harry die Brücke betraten, sahen sie mit einem Blick auf den Hauptbildschirm, was den Alarm ausgelöst hatte. 

Es zeigte sich eine riesige Anomalie. Unaufhaltsam breiteten sich die blauen und grünen Farben auf dem Bildschirm aus, während die Sterne mit dem Rest des Universums von der Anomalie aus dem Blickfeld verdrängt wurden.

Ein faszinierender Anblick. Aber, wenn sie keinen Weg fanden, sich ihrer Gravitation zu entziehen, wahrscheinlich der letzte ihres Lebens. Toms Hände flogen über die Steuerungskontrollen, während Harry versuchte die Daten der Anomalie zu analysieren und Tuvok weiter Befehle in alle Richtungen gab.

Doch so schnell die Crew der Voyager auch reagierte, die Anomalie war schneller. Sie war scheinbar aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und ließ sich ihre Beute nicht mehr entreißen. So verzweifelt die Voyager auch kämpfte, sie hatte diesmal keine Chance gegen den übermächtigen Gegner.

Entsetzt musste die Brückencrew beobachten, wie ihr Schiff in die Anomalie hineingezogen wurde. Die Voyager wurde geschüttelt und umhergeschleudert als wäre sie nicht mehr als ein kleines Spielzeugschiff in einem Hurrikane. 

Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit fand sich die Voyager im normalen Raum wieder.

"Mr. Kim, Bericht." Tuvok, der sich vom Boden erhob und in seinen Sessel zurückzog, reagierte als erster.

"Wir.. ich.. – ," Harry starrte völlig fassungslos auf seine Anzeigen.

"Wo befinden wir uns, Fähnrich?" Da der junge Offizier sich offenbar noch nicht wieder völlig gefangen hatte, beschloss Tuvok seine Fragen nacheinander zu stellen.

"Um, Sir, ich glaube die Frage ist weniger, wo wir uns befinden, als wann." Dies brachte Harry nicht nur eine hochgezogene Augenbraue von Tuvok, sondern verblüffte Blicke von der gesamten Brückencrew ein.

"Könnten Sie ihre Aussage präzisieren?" fragte der Vulkanier äußerlich so ruhig wie immer.

"Wenn meine Anzeigen korrekt sind," Harry schluckte, "dann befinden wir uns ungefähr 28 Jahre in der Zukunft...."

****

ENDE TEIL 1

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT


	2. Die wahre Bedeutung von Frieden

Disclaimer:

siehe Teil 1

Rating:

PG-13

Author's Note:

Vielen Dank an Twix, die so lieb war, meinen Stories auf ihrer Homepage ein neues Zuhause zu geben!!! 

Feedback: 

Ist natürlich wie immer sehr willkommen. Bitte an **dreamy@inorbit.com****. **

**__**

Twists of Time

von Dreamy

****

2. Die wahre Bedeutung von Frieden

Manche Dinge würden sich nie ändern. – Chakotay dachte, dass er sich nach all den Jahren eigentlich an diesen Anblick gewöhnt haben müsste, aber irgendwie erstaunte er ihn immer noch. 

Kathryn als Gärtnerin.

Sie lag im Gras, ihre Kaffeetasse neben sich und pflanzte, wie jeden Frühling, ein paar neue talaxianische Tomatenstauden. Und sie wirkte zufrieden. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie er sie zum ersten Mal so gesehen hatte. Vor 28 Jahren. 

Es war ein wundervoller, sonniger Tag gewesen. Er hatte Pläne für den Bau ihres ersten Bootes gemacht und Kathryn hatte damit begonnen, ihr frisch angelegtes Beet mit talaxianischen Tomaten zu bepflanzen. In den zwei Jahren, die er sie damals kannte, hatte sie es immer wieder geschafft, ihn zu überraschen, aber dass ihr Gartenarbeit Spass machen könnte, hätte er wirklich nicht erwartet. Nein, als Gärtnerin hätte er sie sich nie vorstellen können. Das hatte er ihr auch gesagt, als er sie zum ersten Mal so sah... 

Genau wie heute war sie an jenem Tag neben ihrem Gemüsebeet im Gras gelegen und hatte ihre Kaffeetasse neben sich gestellt. Sie sah wirklich bezaubernd aus. Das blaue Kleid, die Hände voller Erde und ihre strahlenden Augen machten es schon damals schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass diese Frau vor zwei Monaten noch ein Raumschiff kommandiert hatte.

Heute, nach 28 Jahren, war es geradezu unmöglich.

Wie damals schien sie auch diesmal völlig in ihrer Arbeit aufzugehen. Eigentlich tat Kathryn das immer. Egal, ob sie ein Schiff kommandierte oder ihre Aufmerksamkeit bloß einigen Tomaten widmete. Nur, dass sie bei letzterem eine Ruhe und Zufriedenheit ausstrahlte, wie er sie an ihr auf der Voyager nie gesehen hatte. Für Chakotay war dies ein erstes Zeichen gewesen, dass sie nun offenbar doch bereit war, sich an ein Leben hier – ein Leben mit ihm – zu gewöhnen. Zum ersten Mal schien sie tatsächlich zu versuchen, eine Verbindung zu ihrem neuen Zuhause herzustellen.

Zugegeben, nachdem ihre Forschungsausrüstung zerstört worden war, blieb ihr ohnehin keine Wahl mehr, aber trotzdem war er angenehm überrascht gewesen, wie bereitwillig Kathryn sich von diesem Tag an, ihrem neuen Leben angepasst hatte. Fast schien es, als seien mit der Möglichkeit einer Rückkehr in ihre Position als Captain auch alle Beschränkungen, die ihr diese auferlegt hatte, verschwunden. 

Er erinnerte sich noch genau, wie er ihr an jenem Nachmittag die Pläne für sein Boot gezeigt hatte. Sie war von der Idee begeistert gewesen. Und tatsächlich hatte ihnen dieses Boot noch viele schöne Erinnerungen beschert. Besonders gerne dachte Chakotay noch an ihre erste Fahrt den Fluss hinauf zurück...

Sie waren schon früh aufgebrochen, hatten einen Picknickkorb mitgenommen und Badesachen eingepackt, mit der Absicht Mittags an einem schattigen Plätzchen Rast zu machen und sich im kühlen Fluss ein wenig zu erfrischen. Tatsächlich wurde es ein ungewöhnlich heißer Tag und als sie am späten Vormittag keine zwanzig Kilometer westlich einen wunderschönen See erreichten, beschlossen sie hier zu bleiben. Eine langgezogene, leicht bewaldete Halbinsel reichte fast bis zur Mitte des Sees und nach kurzem Suchen entdeckten sie an ihrem südwestlichsten Ende den idealen Platz. Das mediterrane Klima erlaubte es hier sogar einigen palmenähnlichen Bäumen zu wachsen. Vermutlich lag es am Wasser, vielleicht auch am nährstoffreichen Boden, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Chakotay jene Bäume nirgendwo sonst in dieser Gegend gesehen. Erst viel später fand er heraus, dass sie gewöhnlich nur wesentlich weiter südlich oder ungefähr 200 km östlich am Meer wuchsen. Aber jene kleine Halbinsel war eben etwas Besonderes. Ihr Westufer war von Palmen bestanden, die sich wie Perlen an einer Kette aufreihten und einen wunderschönen weissen Sandstrand säumten, der im Sonnenuntergang zart orange leuchtete. In der Nähe der südwestlichsten Spitze fanden sie an jenem Tag eine kleine Bucht, an deren Ufer sich die Vegetation gelichtet hatte, so dass der Strand in eine kleine grasbewachsene Lichtung überging. Ein Platz zum Träumen – und zum Verführen, dachte Chakotay lächelnd – an dem sie im Laufe der Jahre gemeinsam unzählige laue Nächte neben einem kleinen Lagerfeuer verbracht hatten. Wie oft hatten sie nebeneinander im Sand in der kleinen Bucht gelegen und die Sterne beobachtet? Und wie oft hatten sie schließlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr dem Himmel gewidmet, sondern einander.... – Es war zwar noch Frühling, aber die letzten zwei Wochen waren ungewöhnlich warm gewesen. Vielleicht würde er Kathryn vorschlagen, die Gelegenheit zu ergreifen und einige Erinnerungen aufzufrischen. 

Immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ging er langsam auf die im Gras sitzende Frau zu, die völlig in ihre Arbeit vertieft war.

"Kathryn, Darling, ..." begann er und als sie aufblickte, ließ er sich neben ihr nieder.

~~~

"....Eine Art Wurmloch durch die Zeit? Wie vor eineinhalb Jahren, als wir dann auf diesen Mr. Telek M'Ror trafen?"

"Nein, Neelix. Es gibt zwar gewisse Ähnlichkeiten, aber diese Anomalie ist völlig anders aufgebaut", antwortete Harry. "Die bisher ausgewerteten Daten, die unsere Sensoren gesammelt haben, während die Voyager durch den Tunnel gezogen wurde, deuten darauf hin, dass der Aufbau hier längst nicht so klar strukturiert ist, wie bei einem gewöhnlichen Wurmloch. Wir haben es hier mit einem unglaublichen Phänomen zu tun. Keine der Datenbanken der Sternenflotte deutet darauf hin, dass jemand schon mal auf so etwas getroffen ist." 

"Faszinierend. Aber haben Sie auch eine Möglichkeit gefunden, wie wir zurückreisen können? Ich muss wohl nicht ausführen, weshalb ein dauerhafter Aufenthalt in dieser Zeit nicht in Frage kommt. Irgendwelche konkreten Vorschläge, Miss Torres, Mister Kim?" wandte sich Tuvok an B'Elanna und Harry, die, nachdem die Reparaturarbeiten angelaufen waren, in den letzten paar Stunden versucht hatten, die gesammelten Daten so weit wie möglich auszuwerten. 

"Nein, im Moment leider nicht. Uns stehen allerdings auch noch längst nicht alle Daten zur Verfügung. Durch die vielen kaputten Konsolen und die anderen Schäden ist es schwierig Zugriff zu erlangen. Außerdem gibt es jede Menge anderer Reparaturen..." Harry blickte beinahe entschuldigend in die Runde.

"Also sitzen wir hier erstmal fest? 28 Jahre in der Zukunft! Das gibt's doch nicht. Wie schaffen wir es nur immer, in solche Situationen zu kommen?" Tom Paris stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch, senkte den Kopf, schlug die Hände darüber zusammen und starrte resigniert auf die Tischplatte.

Vor ungefähr acht Stunden waren sie durch die Anomalie geschleudert worden. Nach dem anfänglichen Schock war man schnell zur Routine übergegangen, hatte Verletzte versorgt und mit den erforderlichen Reparaturen begonnen. Irgendwie kann man sich wohl an alles gewöhnen, dachte Tom. 

Auf den ersten Blick war es auch nicht so schlimm.

Niemand war ernsthaft verletzt worden. Zumindest in dieser Hinsicht hatten sie Glück gehabt. 

Der Doktor hatte sich kurz zugeschaltet, berichtete aber nur von 17 Leichtverletzten, die größtenteils kleinere Schnittwunden davongetragen hatten, als sie von umherfliegenden Splittern ihrer explodierenden Konsolen getroffen worden waren. Die weniger Glücklichen hatten ein paar gebrochene Knochen und verstauchte Gelenke, aber nichts, was das geniale Hologramm nicht problemlos innerhalb kurzer Zeit wieder in Ordnung bringen konnte. Ein wenig Ruhe und schon Morgen – nein, heute, korrigierte sich Tom mit einem Blick auf den Chronometer, der inzwischen 5:47 Bordzeit anzeigte – könnten die meisten ihren Dienst wieder aufnehmen. Glücklicherweise stand der Schichtwechsel ohnehin kurz bevor, als sie in die Anomalie gezogen wurden, weshalb eine Ablösung für die Verletzten gleich zur Stelle war. Auch war so kaum eine Änderung im Dienstplan notwendig gewesen, da die nächste Schicht derer, die verletzt worden waren, ohnehin erst 16 Stunden später beginnen würde. Sie hatten also genug Zeit, um sich zu erholen. 

Der Voyager ging es da schon schlechter.

Zunächst einmal waren die Langstreckensensoren keine zwei Minuten nachdem Harry ihre Position festgestellt hatte, ausgefallen. Als dann die Schadensmeldungen eintrafen, mussten sie feststellen, dass fast überall auf dem Schiff Konsolen auf Grund von Überladungen schon während ihres holprigen Kurztrips durch die Anomalie explodiert waren. Die Brücke schien davon ausnahmsweise durch einen glücklichen Zufall verschont geblieben zu sein, weshalb es hier auch keine Verletzten gegeben hatte. Der Warpantrieb war vorübergehend ausgefallen, aber B'Elanna zeigte sich zuversichtlich, dass auch dieses Problem in einigen Stunden behoben sein würde. Ansonsten mussten nur noch ein paar Relais ausgetauscht werden, – doch auch das konnte nach Toms Erfahrung im Delta Quadranten schon ein Problem darstellen, – und auf Deck 7 und 11 musste die künstliche Gravitation wieder hergestellt werden, die teilweise ausgefallen war. Aber auch hier war glücklicherweise niemand zu Schaden gekommen war, außer vielleicht durch den Spott der Kollegen, die einen schier endlosen Vorrat an dämlichen Witzen zum Thema "den-Boden-unter-den-Füssen-verlieren" zu haben schienen. – Wenigstens hatte dieser kleine Zwischenfall dazu beigetragen, die Moral der Crew wieder etwas zu heben.

Alles in allem waren sie diesmal recht glimpflich davongekommen.

Wenn man mal davon absah, dass sie sich in der falschen Zeit befanden. – Und, was noch viel schlimmer war: Dass offensichtlich keiner wirklich wusste, wie sie in ihre Zeit zurückkehren konnten.

Die ersten zehn Minuten dieses Treffens war noch relativ normal gewesen. Die aktualisierten Schadensberichte und Einschätzungen, wie lange die Reparaturen dauern würden. Man beschränkte sich zunächst darauf, die Probleme zu lösen, die man lösen konnte. Doch nachdem diese Punkte abgehandelt waren, konnte man das eigentliche Thema schließlich nicht mehr umgehen. – Nicht, dass Tuvok das versucht hätte. Das Problem würde sich in diesem Fall zwar vielleicht mit (Hilfe) der Zeit lösen, aber sicher nicht von selbst. Doch jetzt diskutierten sie schon seit fast einer halben Stunde und schienen noch keinen Schritt weiter gekommen zu sein.

Sie kannten auf Grund der Daten, die die Langstreckensensoren vor ihrem Ausfall geliefert hatten, die derzeitige Sternkonstellation und so sie sich auch wünschten es wäre anders, – jedenfalls wünschte sich Tom das; er bezweifelte, dass Tuvok darin irgendeinen Sinn gesehen hätte, denn gleichgültig was man sich wünschte, die Situation würde sich dadurch allein nicht ändern – so klar war es auch, dass eben jene Daten nur einen Schluss zuließen: Sie waren durch die Anomalie fast drei Jahrzehnte in die Zukunft gereist. – Ihre Zukunft, soweit sie das feststellen konnten. Tja, wenigstens befanden sie sich nicht noch in einem Paralleluniversum. Höchstwahrscheinlich jedenfalls.

Sonst hatte sich an ihrer Position glücklicherweise kaum etwas geändert. Sie befanden sich nun sogar näher an ihrem Ziel, dem Sonnensystem, in dem sie den Captain und den Commander zurückgelassen hatten, als zuvor. Statt fast einer Woche, waren sie jetzt nur noch knapp zwei Tage entfernt. – Doch leider nutzte ihnen das im Augenblick wenig. Denn wie man es auch drehte und wendete, sie waren offensichtlich in der falschen Zeit.

"Mr. Paris, so interessant eine Antwort auf diese Frage auch sein könnte, sie würde nichts an der aktuellen Situation ändern." Tuvok sah ihn beinahe erwartungsvoll an. "Ich darf Sie deshalb bitten, solche Kommentare in Zukunft für sich zu behalten und statt dessen einen konstruktiven Beitrag zur Lösung unseres Problems zu leisten." Tom wusste, dass es sich trotz der höflichen Formulierung keinesfalls um eine Bitte handelte. Vielmehr war das wohl die vulkanische Version von: Wenn du nichts zu sagen hast, dann halt die Klappe oder verschwinde. – Und das war die höfliche Interpretation. Doch nicht Tuvoks Ermahnung beunruhigte Tom, sondern seine Aufforderung, dass auch er sich an der Diskussion beteiligen sollte. Normalerweise hätte der Pilot einen Witz oder zumindest eine flapsige Bemerkung darüber gemacht, dass der Vulkanier sich ausgerechnet an ihn wandte, wenn er nicht weiter wusste, aber diesmal nicht. Tuvok stand der Situation offenbar genauso hilflos gegenüber wie sie alle. Und das erschien Tom nun wirklich beunruhigend.

"Ok, Tuvok, vermutlich hätte ich das für mich behalten sollen, aber im Moment fällt mir wirklich Nichts ein", gab er daher auch mit unerwartet ruhiger Stimme zu und meinte nach einem müden Blick in die Runde: "Und so wie's aussieht, bin ich nicht der Einzige. – Hören Sie, es ist doch wohl offensichtlich, dass uns im Moment einfach die Ideen ausgegangen sind. Es ist schon kurz vor sechs. Die meisten von uns hatten die Alpha- oder Beta-Schicht und haben jetzt die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet. Also ich hätte zumindest gegen ein Frühstück nichts einzuwenden. Und eine kleine kreative Pause tut uns sicher allen gut. Außerdem würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir die Voyager erstmal in Sicherheit bringen und reparieren. Denn in dem Zustand, in dem wir jetzt gerade sind, schaffen wir es ohnehin kein zweites Mal durch die Anomalie." Dann wandte er sich an B'Elanna. "Wie lang wird das Ding noch da sein?"

Die Chefingenieurin warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu und antwortete schließlich zögernd. "Das lässt sich nicht genau sagen. Die Übergänge zwischen den verschiedenen Zeiten sind innerhalb der Anomalie nicht klar definiert. Es ist, als würden Raum und Zeit in ihr verschmelzen und nicht mehr als getrennte Größen existieren. Entsprechend sind auch ihre Übergänge in das normale Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum fließend. Auf Grund der uns zu Verfügung stehenden Daten, die wir während des Flugs durch die Anomalie gesammelt haben, können wir annehmen, dass sich ihr Ausgang in dieser Zeitlinie über einen Zeitraum von 14-17 Tagen erstreckt. Unter Berücksichtigung unserer Flugbahn und der Kräfte, die in der Anomalie herrschen, würde ich sagen, dass wir nicht allzu weit von ihrem temporalen Zentrum in dieser Zeitlinie entfernt sein können. Nach allem, was wir wissen, dürften wir also wahrscheinlich noch 7 oder 8 Tage haben, bevor sie verschwindet – oder eigentlich bevor wir verschwinden, also jenen Teil dieser Zeitlinie verlassen, den sie einnimmt. Um Genaueres zu sagen, fehlen uns im Moment noch die Daten."

"Also läuft uns das Ding nicht davon", fasste Tom in seiner typischen Art zusammen.

"Ja, könnte man so sagen", stimmte B'Elanna ihm nun sichtlich entnervt zu.

"Ok, dann warten wir doch einfach erstmal ab, bis wir Zugriff auf alle Daten haben und sie vollständig ausgewertet sind. Wenn uns weitere Informationen zur Verfügung stehen, dann finden wir auch eine Lösung. Bisher ist uns doch immer was eingefallen. Wir können uns ja in ein paar Stunden wieder treffen?" wandte sich Tom nun wieder an Tuvok, der bisher schweigend zugehört hatte.

"Aber wir können doch nicht einfach –", fing Harry zu protestieren an.

"Harry. Ich will doch genauso zurück in unsere Zeit. Aber im Moment scheint keinem von uns irgendwas Brauchbares einzufallen." Wie zur Bestätigung gähnte Neelix in diesem Moment. Entschuldigend blickte er zu Harry: "Tut mir leid, aber ich denke Tom hat recht."

"In der Tat", stimmte da auch Tuvok zu und fügte mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue hinzu, "Lieutenant Paris' Vorschlag entbehrt nicht einer gewissen Logik." Während Tom Tuvok angesichts dieses unerwarteten Lobes nur einen höchst verblüfften Blick zuwarf, versuchten Harry und B'Elanna, nun sichtlich amüsiert, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. 

Von dieser Reaktion völlig unbeeindruckt, fuhr der Vulkanier fort: "Lieutenant Torres, die Reparatur des Warpantriebs hat oberste Priorität. Da wir vorläufig nicht mit einer schnellen Rückkehr in unsere Zeit rechnen können, sollten wir auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet sein. Ich muss wohl nicht betonen, dass unter Berücksichtigung unserer Situation, der Kontakt mit anderen Spezies unter allen Umständen vermieden werden sollte. Fähnrich Kim, versuchen Sie mit den zu Verfügung stehenden Mitteln so viel wie möglich über diese Anomalie in Erfahrung zu bringen und führen Sie die Auswertung der bisher gesammelten Daten fort. Lieutenant Paris, setzen Sie Kurs auf das nächste Sonnensystem und suchen Sie nach einem geeigneten Platz, um die Voyager zu reparieren. Und bitte denken Sie daran, wir wollen nicht entdeckt werden."

"Von niemandem? Was ist mit dem Captain und dem Commander? Ich meine, wenn das hier wirklich unsere Zukunft ist, dann könnten sie doch noch auf dem Planeten sein. – Vielleicht könnten sie uns ja helfen, wenn wir mit ihnen Kontakt aufnehmen?"

"Ein interessanter Vorschlag, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt halte ich eine solche Maßnahme für verfrüht. Falls sich Captain Janeway und Commander Chakotay noch auf dem Planeten befinden, haben wir keinen Grund zu der Annahme, dass sie über eine Möglichkeit verfügen, uns zu helfen. Ebensowenig wissen wir, ob dies überhaupt in ihrem Interesse läge."

"Was wollen Sie damit sagen?" rutschte es B'Elanna sichtlich verärgert heraus. "Die beiden würden uns nie im Stich lassen."

"Nein, sicherlich nicht, Miss Torres. Aber 28 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. – Wenn sie uns tatsächlich behilflich wären und wir dadurch in der Lage wären, erfolgreich in unsere Zeit zurückzukehren, dann würden wir damit ihre Zukunft zerstören. Ein Interessenkonflikt ihrerseits wäre also nicht unwahrscheinlich. Oder haben Sie vergessen, dass wir vor diesem Zwischenfall unterwegs waren, um den Captain und den Commander wieder an Bord zu holen?"

"Nein", erwiderte B'Elanna nun sichtlich betreten.

"Wenn das alles war? – Sie haben Ihre Befehle. Geben Sie der Frühschicht die nötigen Instruktionen und ruhen Sie sich dann in Ihren Quartieren aus. Wir werden uns um 14:00 wieder hier treffen – nach einer kleinen "kreativen Pause"", meinte der Vulkanier mit erhobener Augenbraue und Blick auf Tom Paris. "Wegtreten."

Damit begann die Versammlung sich langsam aufzulösen. Nur Tuvok blieb noch im Konferenzraum zurück. Beinahe nachdenklich sah er aus dem Fenster und zur Anomalie. In das vibrierende Grün und Blau hatte sich an diesem Ende noch gleißendes weißes Licht gemischt. Ein imposanter Anblick. Dennoch ertappte sich Tuvok einmal mehr bei dem Wunsch, wieder als taktischer Offizier und Sicherheitschef zu arbeiten und Captain Janeway diesen Platz zu überlassen. 

Dann spürte er wie das Schiff wendete und sah, wie die Anomalie langsam aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Tom Paris hatte seinen Befehl offenbar ausgeführt. Die Voyager hatte wieder Kurs auf das Sonnensystem genommen, in dem sie ihre kommandierenden Offiziere vor sieben Wochen allein auf einem Planeten zurücklassen mussten. – Vor mehr als 28 Jahren, korrigierte sich Tuvok im Gedanken. 

~~~

Wie fast jeden Tag wurde Kathryn auch heute von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die durch das große Fenster schienen und den Raum zu erhellen begannen. Sie liebte es am Morgen von ihrem Bett aus zu sehen, wie die Schatten der Nacht langsam durch das Licht, das den neuen Tagesanbruch verkündete, verdrängt wurden. Doch noch mehr liebte sie den freien Blick auf den Himmel. Besonders jetzt, an den ersten warmen Frühlingstagen, präsentierte er sich tagsüber in tiefblauer Unendlichkeit und nachts wie mit Brillanten besetzter, schwarzer Samt.

Der sternklare Nachthimmel hatte sie schon als Kind fasziniert. Sie erinnerte sich an laue Sommernächte in Indiana, in denen sie am Fenster ihres Zimmers saß und oft stundenlang die Sterne beobachtete. Wie sie davon träumte, eines Tages zu ihnen zu reisen. Ein Wunsch, so alt wie die Menschheit. Und doch lange Zeit für so viele unerfüllbar. 

Vielleicht schien ihr ein Raum ohne Fenster deshalb so deprimierend. Er war nicht nur vollkommen abgeschlossen, sondern ohne künstliche Lichtquelle herrschte darin absolute Dunkelheit. Kathryn erinnerte sich mit Grauen an die Zeit, als sie noch ein Fähnrich war und ihr Quartier im Inneren des Schiffes lag. Obwohl sie eigentlich eine sehr private Person war, verbrachte sie bei dieser Mission einen erstaunlich großen Teil ihrer Freizeit in Gemeinschaftsräumen, weil sie von dort einen freien Blick auf die Sterne und die scheinbare Unendlichkeit des Alls hatte, die sie so liebte. Seit damals hatte Kathryn bei ihren Schlafzimmern immer darauf geachtet ein Fenster zu haben, von dem aus man den Himmel sehen konnte. Und so war dies auch eines der ersten Dinge gewesen, die Chakotay bei seinen Plänen für den Anbau dieses Zimmers berücksichtigt hatte.

Natürlich hatten sie ihre ursprüngliche Unterkunft im Laufe der Jahre noch erheblich weiter ausgebaut, nicht zuletzt weil sie einfach zu klein geworden war, aber mit diesem Raum hatte alles begonnen. Er war ihr erster wirklicher Anbau gewesen. Ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer. 

So viele Erinnerungen waren hier. 

Im ganzen Haus, eigentlich auf dem ganzen Planeten. 

Abgesehen von ihrem Zuhause als Kind in Indiana hatte sie sich nirgends mehr so daheim gefühlt wie hier. Auf keinem Raumschiff, in keiner ihrer Wohnungen und bei niemandem, nicht einmal bei Mark, mit dem sie so viele Jahre zusammen war. Nein, New Earth war anders. Und das lag wohl hauptsächlich an Chakotay. Dank ihm hatte sie hier zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Wurzeln geschlagen. Hatte ein eigenes Heim geschaffen, ein Haus gebaut, eine Familie gegründet. Ein Leben aufgebaut...

Und sie wusste es zu schätzen. Seit 30 Jahren ist er immer an ihrer Seite gewesen, wenn sie ihn brauchte. Zuerst nur als Erster Offizier, dann auch als Freund und schließlich als so viel mehr. Er hatte mit ihr gelacht und geweint, sich mit ihr gestritten und sich wieder versöhnt. Er war für sie da. In guten wie in schlechten Tagen. Und sie ebenso für ihn. 

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen hob sie den Kopf und sah auf Chakotay hinunter, der noch friedlich schlief. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich leicht als er leise schnarchte. Seine Haare waren grau geworden, nur hier und da noch ein paar schwarze Strähnen, er hatte Falten bekommen und war durch die tägliche körperliche Arbeit hagerer, wenn auch muskulöser geworden. 

Er hatte sich verändert, war älter geworden. – Wie sie auch.

Und als sie ihn so ansah, war sie einmal mehr glücklich, dass es Chakotay gewesen war, mit dem sie hier strandete. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, mit jemand anderem alt zu werden.

Mit diesem Gedanken senkte sie ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust und lauschte den ruhigen, regelmäßigen Schlägen seines Herzens und dem Geräusch seiner tiefen Atemzüge. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dalag, aber nach einiger Zeit merkte sie, wie sein Schnarchen verstummte und sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann. Er wachte auf. Langsam schlang sich sein Arm um ihre Taille und drückte ihren schmalen Körper an seinen. 

Wenn sie jetzt nicht aufstünde, würden sie ihr Bett diesen Vormittag kaum noch verlassen.

Nicht, dass das etwas Schlechtes gewesen wäre, und an jedem anderen Tag wäre Kathryn auch gerne dazu bereit gewesen, aber heute hatte sie noch eine Menge zu tun. Sie würde noch die Anpflanzungen in ihrem Garten beenden und dann Vorbereitungen für ihren kleinen Ausflug treffen müssen. 

Gestern Nachmittag hatte Chakotay vorgeschlagen, ihrer kleinen Insel mal wieder einen Besuch abzustatten. Natürlich willigte sie nur zu gern ein und so würden sie Morgen aufbrechen und ein paar schöne Tage an ihrem Lieblingsstrand verbringen. Kathryn freute sich schon darauf. Aber eben deshalb musste sie jetzt aufstehen, ihre Gartenarbeit zu Ende bringen und die nötigen Sachen zusammenpacken. 

Langsam erhob sie sich und blickte Chakotay in die Augen. Die Liebe, die sie in seinen warmen braunen Augen sah und auch die kaum versteckte Leidenschaft, die darin flackerte, ließen Kathryn ihre Pläne für den Tag beinahe vergessen. Sie brachte gerade noch ein heiseres "Guten Morgen" zu Stande.

"Morgen, Liebling", antwortete er, bevor er sie wieder an sich zog und küsste.

"Chakotay, ich habe heute noch eine Menge zu erledigen." Sie unternahm einen halbherzigen Versuch sich seinen Armen zu entziehen, aber das ließ er nicht zu. "Wirklich, Schatz! Ich hab noch einige Pläne für heute und – ", versuchte sie es noch einmal. 

"Ich auch." Seine Augen glänzten fast schwarz als er sie unterbrach und küsste. "Ich denke, du kannst deine noch um eine Stunde verschieben." Zärtlich strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sah ihr tief in die Augen, bevor er sie wieder küsste. "Oder zwei?" diesmal rollte er sie auf den Rücken, so dass sie unter ihm lag und begann mit sanften Küssen ihren Hals hinunter zu wandern. "Oder länger..."

~~~

B'Elanna stürzte durch den Korridor. Sie war spät dran. Nachdem Tuvok das Meeting beendet hatte, war sie mit Harry frühstücken gegangen und sie hatten beim Essen alles, was sie bisher über die Anomalie wussten, nochmal durchgesprochen. Danach war sie in ihr Quartier gegangen, hatte geduscht und versucht ein paar Stunden zu schlafen, aber schon gegen 11:00 zog es sie wieder zurück in den Maschinenraum.

Die Reparaturarbeiten gingen unter Careys Aufsicht zum grössten Teil planmäßig voran. Der Warpantrieb funktionierte wieder und auch sonst lief es relativ gut, wenn man mal von der Reparatur der vielen explodierten Konsolen absah. Da es ihnen aber wenigstens gelungen war, zumindest einen Teil der Konsolen über die sekundäre Energieversorgung wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen, standen B'Elanna endlich neue Daten über die Anomalie zur Verfügung. Und so vertiefte sich die Chefingenieurin, nachdem sie die aktualisierten Reparaturberichte gelesen und sich mit Harry über die neuesten Daten bezüglich der Anomalie ausgetauscht hatte, auch prompt wieder in diese Lektüre und merkte gar nicht, wie die Zeit verflog. Erst als ihr Kommunikator piepste und Tom sie an das Treffen erinnerte, warf sie einen Blick auf den Chronometer und stellte erschrocken fest, dass es höchste Zeit war. 

Als sie den Konferenzraum erreichte, waren natürlich alle anderen schon da. Sie war die letzte. Wie schön. Und Tuvok hob mal wieder missbilligend eine Braue. Hatte der Kerl denn nichts anderes zu tun? Manchmal wünschte sich B'Elanna, er würde einfach mal ausrasten, wie jeder andere Mensch auch. Aber Tuvok war eben kein Mensch, sondern Vulkanier. Und deshalb sah er keinen Sinn darin, lautstark zu streiten. Ihre temperamentvolle klingonische Seite sah das anders, aber ihre menschliche Seite war nur ein wenig verlegen wegen ihrer Verspätung. Was wiederum ihre klingonische Seite nur noch mehr in Rage brachte. 

"Entschuldigung", brachte sie deshalb nur zähneknirschend und ein wenig außer Atem hervor. Falls Tuvok ihren Ärger bemerkte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

"Nachdem wir nun vollzählig sind, lassen Sie uns beginnen. – Lieutenant Paris, wie lange noch bis zu unserer Ankunft im nächsten Sonnensystem?"

"Mit dem Warpantrieb in voller Funktion noch etwa 40 Stunden. In Kommunikationsreichweite befinden wir uns in knapp vier Stunden. – Falls wir uns doch noch entschließen Kontakt aufzunehmen", fügte Tom hastig hinzu. "Der zweite Planet gehört, wie wir ja wissen auch zur M-Klasse. Ich werde uns so in den Orbit bringen, dass wir im Planetenschatten bleiben. Es ist zwar schwieriger unsere Vorräte bei Nacht aufzustocken und wir müssen wahrscheinlich Shuttles zur anderen Planetenseite aussenden, aber dafür ist es auf diese Weise auch schwieriger, uns zu entdecken. Besonders vom dritten Planeten aus." 

"Gut, machen Sie wie geplant weiter." Damit wandte sich Tuvok von Tom ab und Neelix zu: "Mr. Neelix, überprüfen Sie die Lager und stellen Sie eine Liste mit allen benötigten Vorräten zusammen." 

Der kleine Talaxianer nickte eifrig. "Selbstverständlich, Captain."

"Kes, wie ist die Lage auf der Krankenstation?"

"Der Doctor hat alle Verletzten behandelt und wieder entlassen. Bis auf Lieutenant Ayala werden alle ihren Dienst zum nächsten Schichtbeginn wieder aufnehmen können. Der Doctor ist besorgt wegen der Gehirnerschütterung des Lieutenants und hält ihn deshalb noch nicht wieder für diensttauglich."

"Und wann wird Mr. Ayala seinen Dienst voraussichtlich wieder aufnehmen können?"

"Wenn es keine unerwarteten Komplikationen gibt, sollte er Morgen zur Alpha-Schicht wieder zum Dienst erscheinen können", antwortete Kes mit der für sie typischen Ruhe.

"Danke, Kes. – Lieutenant Torres, wie gehen die Reparaturen voran?"

"Im Wesentlichen wie geplant. Der Warpantrieb ist seit vier Stunden wieder in Betrieb, die künstliche Schwerkraft auf den Decks 7 und 11 ist auch wieder hergestellt, nur beim Austauschen der Relais haben sich einige Probleme ergeben. Die Langstreckensensoren sind nur zu ungefähr 60% wieder einsatzfähig und ihre volle Kapazität werden sie erst wieder erreichen, wenn der Energiekreislauf der Voyager wieder reibungslos funktioniert. Die Gelpacks sind glücklicherweise in Ordnung, aber durch die Überladungen in so vielen Konsolen ist es unmöglich überall Überbrückungen zu installieren. In den kritischen Bereichen laufen die Konsolen deshalb vorläufig nur über die sekundäre Energieversorgung. Leider ist deren Kapazität begrenzt, was bedeutet, dass es noch eine Weile dauern wird, bis wir die übrigen Konsolen wieder in Betrieb nehmen können. Denn sobald wir eine Konsole repariert haben, gibt es eine Überladung in der nächsten. Wir müssen also für die Reparaturen die einzelnen Sektionen von den Energieverteilungsknoten abtrennen, damit die komplette Energiezufuhr für alle Konsolen in der Sektion unterbrochen ist. – Und das dauert." B'Elanna verzog den Mund. "Wahrscheinlich zwei oder drei Tage."

"Unsere Zeit hier ist sehr begrenzt. Ich autorisiere Sie deshalb alles nötige Personal auch aus anderen Bereichen abzuziehen, um die Reparaturen zu beschleunigen", erstaunt blickte die Chefingenieurin auf. Seit wann übertrug ihr der Vulkanier so viel Verantwortung? "Ja, Sir. Danke."

"Damit wären wir dann beim letzten Punkt unserer Tagesordnung und dem Hauptgrund für dieses Treffen angekommen. Mr. Kim, Ms. Torres, sind Sie in der Zwischenzeit zu neuen Erkenntnissen bezüglich des Phänomens gelangt, das für unser Hiersein verantwortlich ist?"

Nach einem kurzen Blick zu Harry begann die Chefingenieurin: "Ich fürchte, ja. Leider scheinen wir auf konventionellem Weg nicht zurückreisen zu können. – Um es kurz zu machen: Die Kräfte in der Anomalie sind einfach zu groß. Sie ist offenbar im Kollabieren begriffen, wodurch sich ihre Kräfte auf kleinerem Raum intensivieren. Ein Schiff von der Grösse der Voyager würde einfach zerrissen. Davon abgesehen, würde bei einer Rückreise ein nicht unerhebliches Risiko bestehen, dass wir in der falschen Zeit landen."

"Was schlagen Sie also vor?"

"Nach allem, was wir über diese Anomalie wissen, erstreckt sie sich über mehrere Zeitlinien. Wo exakt sie beginnt und endet konnten wir leider nicht bestimmen, aber es scheint sich um fließende Übergänge zwischen den verschiedenen Zeiten zu handeln. Und es sieht so aus, als gäbe es für jeden Punkt in der Vergangenheit auch einen in der Zukunft."

"Also doch Paralleluniversen?" warf Tom ein.

"Nein. Nicht, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Sie gehören ursprünglich alle zu einer Zeitlinie. Wenn diese in verschiedene Versionen gesplittet wurde, dann erst in den letzen 28 Jahren. – Versuchen sie sich die Zeit als Linie vorzustellen. Theoretisch gibt es unendlich viele solcher Linien, wir nennen diese parallel verlaufenden Zeitlinien Paralleluniversen. Aber hier befinden wir uns immer noch in unserer Zeitlinie. Nur sind wir gewissermaßen linear nach Vorne gereist. Die Anomalie könnte man auf diese Weise einfach als unsere Abkürzung in der Zeit betrachten."

"Verstehe."

"Also, da sich die Anomalie über einen längeren Zeitraum geöffnet hat – nach den neuesten Daten und der Geschwindigkeit, mit der sie kollabiert zu urteilen etwa 15 Tage – müssten wir eigentlich nur einen Weg finden uns selbst eine Warnung zu schicken, bevor die Anomalie die Voyager "verschluckt". Dann geschieht diese Zukunft niemals."

"Und ich muss mir diesen Vortrag nie anhören?"

"Sie haben's erfasst, Paris."

"Und wie wollen wir uns nun diese Nachricht schicken?"

"Das ist eben das Problem," meldete sich Harry nun erstmals zu Wort. "Normale Radiowellen können die Anomalie ebensowenig verlassen, wie Materie, die eine bestimmte Masse überschreitet. Die normale Kapazität einer Sonde wird also nicht ausreichen, um uns eine Nachricht zu senden." Er wandte sich an Tuvok. "Lieutenant Torres und ich haben schon einige Möglichkeiten besprochen, die Sendeleistung zu steigern, aber wir müssten die Normalleistung zumindest verdoppeln und nach meinen Kalkulationen kommen wir mit den bisherigen Verbesserungen höchstens auf 25 –30%." 

In diesem Moment piepte Tuvoks Kommunikator und die aufgeregte Stimme des diensthabenden Brückenoffiziers erklang. "Captain Tuvok, wir werden gerufen."

Augenblicklich begannen die Führungsoffiziere hinter Tuvok aus dem Konferenzraum zu strömen und ihre Positionen auf der Brücke einzunehmen. Von wem wurden sie gerufen? Der Captain und der Commander sollten die Voyager mit der ihnen überlassenen Ausrüstung nicht von ihrem Planeten aus entdecken können, wenn sie sich aus dieser Richtung näherten. Doch offensichtlich war ihre Ankunft nicht unbemerkt geblieben.

"Bericht, Lieutenant."

"Sir, wir empfangen eine Nachricht. – Nur audio. Es gelingt mir keine Peilung des Signals. Ich kann den Sender nicht lokalisieren."

Tuvok zögerte nur einen Augenblick, bevor der den Befehl gab: "Stellen Sie durch."

"New Earth an das unbekannte Schiff. Sie befinden sich in vidiianischem Raum. Identifizieren Sie sich." Ungläubige Stille herrschte auf der Brücke, als die ihnen wohl bekannte, weibliche Stimme verstummte. 

Der erste, der sich schließlich wieder fing, war Tom Paris. "New Earth?" fragte er mit einem Grinsen, als er sich umdrehte.

~~~

"Sie antworten nicht. Ich hab' irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl, Chakotay."

"Vielleicht ist nur ihre Kommunikation ausgefallen. So was haben wir doch schon früher erlebt. Stell' den automatischen Ruf einfach auf Wiederholung und lass uns noch ein bisschen abwarten. Wenn sie in einer Stunde noch nicht geantwortet haben und immer noch in Richtung unseres Systems unterwegs sind, dann rufen wir Renan und er wird nötigenfalls ein Schiff herschicken."

"Ja, du hast natürlich Recht, Schatz." Ganz überzeugt war Kathryn noch nicht, aber Chakotay schaffte es immer irgendwie, sie zu beruhigen. Und auch jetzt fiel es ihm leicht, sie ein wenig abzulenken. "Komm, wir fangen schon mal damit an, für Morgen zu packen." Er ergriff ihre Hand, zog sie vom Computer weg in seine Arme und wollte sie gerade küssen, als ein blinkendes grünes Licht am Computer anzeigte, dass ihre Nachricht beantwortet wurde. Immer noch mit einem Arm um Kathryn berührte Chakotay mit seiner freien Hand die Schaltfläche, um den Ruf des fremden Schiffes entgegenzunehmen.

"Hier spricht Captain Tuvok vom Föderationsraumschiff Voyager. – Captain Janeway?" Mit einer schnellen Bewegung unterbrach Chakotay die Verbindung und wandte sich wieder seiner Frau zu, die auf einmal ganz blass geworden war.

"Oh mein Gott, das kann doch nicht sein." Fassungslos blickte Kathryn Janeway zu ihrem Ehemann. "Das kann doch nur ein Trick sein."

"Vielleicht. Vermutlich. Aber wenn wir nicht antworten, werden wir's nie rausfinden." Aufmunternd lächelte er sie an und drückte sanft ihre Hand. Worte waren unnötig als er sie still seines Beistands versicherte. Er würde auch diesmal an ihrer Seite sein. Wie immer.

Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit tippte Kathryn die Schaltflächen und entschloss sich schließlich zu einer Übertragung mit Bild. Doch auf das was sie sah, war sie nicht vorbereitet. Das Gesicht ihres vulkanischen Freundes, die Brücke der Voyager – und waren das Harry, Neelix und Kes, die da standen? 

Für einen Augenblick war Kathryn sprachlos. Abgesehen davon, dass Tuvok die Uniform eines Captains trug, sah alles so aus, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Als wäre kein Tag vergangen. – Als wären sie keinen Tag gealtert! Aber das war unmöglich. 

Schließlich antwortete sie: "Mein Name ist Kathryn Janeway. – Aber Sie können unmöglich Tuvok sein. Wer sind Sie wirklich und was wollen Sie hier?" Kathryn sah den Mann auf dem Bildschirm misstrauisch an. Er wirkte tatsächlich wie Tuvok. Wüsste sie nicht, dass seit ihrem letzten Treffen beinahe drei Jahrzehnte vergangen waren, hätte sie geschworen, dass er es war.

"Ich versichere Ihnen Captain, ich bin, wer ich vorgebe zu sein."

"Und warum sollten wir Ihnen das glauben? Woher wissen wir, dass Sie uns nicht anlügen?" fragte nun auch Chakotay misstrauisch. 

"Welchen Grund sollte ich haben, Sie anzulügen, Commander?"

B'Elanna hatte sich inzwischen von ihrem Schock erholt und beschloss einzugreifen. Die beiden Personen auf dem Bildschirm mochten fast 30 Jahre älter sein, aber es bestand für sie keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass es sich tatsächlich um Kathryn Janeway und Chakotay handelte. Zwei der Personen, denen sie am meisten in ihrem Leben vertraute. Die Chefingenieurin verließ ihre Station und stellte sich neben Tuvok. "Komm schon, Chakotay. Ihr könntet uns genauso anlügen. Wir haben keinen Grund euch zu vertrauen und ihr habt keinen uns zu vertrauen. So kommen wir nicht weiter. Was erwartest du, soll ich dir ein paar Geschichten aus unserer Zeit beim Maqui erzählen? Ich bin sicher, da gibt's einige, die niemand außer uns beiden kennt. Und für Sie, Captain, und Tuvok gilt sicher dasselbe." 

Chakotay sah die junge Halbklingonin nachdenklich an. Sie schien es ehrlich zu meinen und er wollte ihr glauben. Aber konnte das wirklich B'Elanna sein? "Wie kommen Sie hierher?" fragt er schließlich.

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Tuvok antwortete die Chefingenieurin zögernd: "Nicht weit von hier gibt es eine Anomalie. Sie muss vor ungefähr einer Woche hier aufgetaucht sein. Allem Anschein nach – ..."

Weiter kam B'Elanna nicht, da plötzlich das piepsende Geräusch eines weiteren Rufs erklang und sie unterbrach. Kathryn reagierte zuerst. "Wir werden gerufen. Geben Sie uns ein paar Minuten, wir melden uns dann wieder bei Ihnen. New Earth Ende."

Nachdem sie einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, um sich zu beruhigen, nahm Kathryn den zweiten Ruf entgegen. Der Bildschirm zeigte diesmal einen leicht ergrauten Vidiianer. 

"Renan!"

"Hallo Kathryn, Chakotay!"

"Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund für deinen Anruf?"

"Warum? Störe ich euch gerade?" fragte Renan verschmitzt. "Ich habe tatsächlich einen Grund. In der Nähe eures Sonnensystems tauchte vor einigen Tagen eine ungewöhnliche Anomalie auf. Zuerst erreichten uns nur Gerüchte, aber gestern haben wir ein Schiff dort hingeschickt und jetzt habe ich die Bestätigung erhalten. Offenbar gibt es in ihrer Nähe eine hohe Konzentration an Chronotonpartikeln. – Zeitreisen nicht ausgeschlossen!" lachte er, verstummte dann aber als er die ernsten Gesichter der beiden Menschen sah. "Stimmt was nicht?" erkundigte er sich besorgt. 

"Nein, ist schon in Ordnung, Renan." Sie wollten ihren Freund nicht unnötig beunruhigen, solange sie selbst nichts genaues wussten.

"Ok, ich wollte euch nur Bescheid sagen. Wir denken zwar nicht, dass irgendeine Gefahr von der Anomalie ausgeht, solange man genug Abstand einhält, aber ich dachte, ihr solltet es besser wissen."

"Danke für die Information, Renan. Wir wissen das zu schätzen."

"Gut, ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Hab heute noch tausend Dinge zu erledigen. Also bis bald, Freunde. Delana-Station Ende." 

"Sieht so aus, als hätten sie die Wahrheit gesagt." Chakotay wandte sich seiner Frau zu, die noch immer auf den inzwischen schwarzen Bildschirm starrte, als könnte sie das alles nicht glauben. "Liebling?" Erst jetzt hob sie den Blick und sah ihn an.

"Denkst du, sie sind durch die Anomalie aus der Vergangenheit hierher gereist?"

"Nun, das wäre zumindest eine Möglichkeit. Oder hast du eine andere Erklärung?" 

"Nein. Aber ich habe immer noch ein komisches Gefühl. Ich meine, wenn das wirklich die Voyager ist..." Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Chakotay konnte sie verstehen. So sehr sie das Schiff und seine Crew geliebt hatten, Kathryn und er hatten diesen Lebensabschnitt längst hinter sich gelassen und hier auf New Earth gemeinsam neu angefangen. Mit ihrer Zeit auf der Voyager verbanden sie nur noch Erinnerungen. Bis vor einer Stunde jedenfalls. Aber jetzt? 

Sanft zog er sie an sich und für einige Minuten standen sie da und vergaßen den Rest des Universums um sich, das gerade damit begonnen hatte, ihren Frieden zu zerstören.

ENDE Teil 2

August 2002

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT


	3. Zwischen Schatten und Licht

Disclaimer: siehe Teil 1 

Rating: 

PG-13, vielleicht schon ein wenig R

Author's Note:

Zeit und Inspiration. – Warum treten die beiden nur so selten gemeinsam auf? Na, zum Glück gibt es Semesterferien, meine IMAGINE…-Contest-Partnerin Twix und Kaffee, sonst hätte ich das hier wohl nie hinbekommen.  

Feedback:

Nichts wie her damit! Bitte an dreamy@inorbit.com. 

Twists of Time

von Dreamy

**3. Zwischen Schatten und Licht**

„Der Führungsstab in den Konferenzraum." Tuvoks Stimme durchbrach die angespannte Stille, die sich nach dem Ende des Gesprächs über die ganze Brücke gelegt hatte. „Lieutenant Baxter, Sie haben die Brücke."

Kaum waren alle Führungsoffiziere versammelt, begann Tuvok auch schon zu sprechen. „Wie es den Anschein hat, befinden sich der Captain und der Commander tatsächlich noch auf dem Planeten. – Da sie uns voraussichtlich in wenigen Minuten wieder rufen werden, bleibt nicht viel Zeit und ich bitte Sie deshalb Ihre ersten Eindrücke möglichst kurz zusammenzufassen. Kes, würden Sie bitte anfangen?" In der gegenwärtigen Situation kam den Gefühlen seiner ehemaligen kommandierenden Offiziere besondere Bedeutung zu und die junge Frau hatte schon öfter erstaunliche Sensibilität für die emotionalen Zustände anderer bewiesen. 

Die Ocampa schwieg einen Augenblick und sah nachdenklich in die Runde, bevor sie mit sanfter  Stimme zu sprechen begann. „Ich denke, Captain Janeway und Commander Chakotay sind glücklich auf – „New Earth". Natürlich sind sie von unserem Hiersein überrascht und reagieren deshalb auch ein wenig misstrauisch, aber sie waren nicht ernsthaft beunruhigt. Ich habe keinerlei Feindseligkeit gespürt und konnte auch sonst keine Anzeichen einer Bedrohung erkennen. Sie scheinen sich ein eigenes Leben aufgebaut zu haben und gut ohne uns zurechtgekommen zu sein. Wenn man bedenkt unter welchen Umständen wir sie zurückließen, würde ich sogar sagen, sie wirkten erstaunlich zufrieden. Möglicherweise hängt dies damit zusammen, dass sie Kontakt zur Außenwelt hergestellt haben. Der Ruf, der unser Gespräch unterbrach, war offensichtlich nichts Ungewöhnliches. – Ich denke, dies ist eine völlig andere Situation, als sie es in unserer Zeit gewesen wäre und wir sollten nicht erwarten, dass die beiden hier so reagieren wie wir das von ihren jüngeren Versionen erwarten würden."

„Wie sehen Sie das, Doctor? – Ich nehme an, Sie haben die Übertragung in der Krankenstation gesehen?"

„Ja, nachdem man mich freundlicherweise zugeschaltet hatte, konnte ich Ihr kurzes Gespräch mit dem Captain und dem Commander verfolgen. – Nun, ich kann zwar nicht die emotionalen Einblicke nehmen, die Kes möglich sind, doch von einem medizinischen Standpunkt aus gesprochen, pflichte ich ihr bei. Der Captain und der Commander sind zwei außergewöhnliche Individuen, aber dennoch deutet ihr Verhalten darauf hin, dass sie schon länger Kontakt nach außen haben. In welcher Form und zu wem, darüber kann ich nur spekulieren, aber ich möchte doch darauf hinweisen, dass die Erfahrungen der vergangenen Jahrzehnte – ob gut oder schlecht – sie zweifellos geprägt haben und deshalb rate ich dringend zur Vorsicht, solange wir nicht mehr über diesen Zeitraum wissen."

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, wir können ihnen nicht vertrauen, Doctor?" Harry runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn.

„Soweit würde ich nicht gehen, Mr. Kim. Doch unser unerwartetes Auftauchen wirft sicherlich viele Fragen auf und wenn sie erfahren, dass wir ihre Vergangenheit ändern wollen, dürfte dies für sie eine enorme psychische Belastung bedeuten. Unter solchen Umständen verhalten sich Menschen manchmal – irrational."

„Ich stimme Ihnen zu, Doctor", ließ sich nun wieder der Vulkanier vernehmen. – Was für eine Überraschung, dachte Tom Paris. „Bis wir mehr wissen, möchte ich nicht, dass der Captain und der Commander von unseren Absichten erfahren." Tuvok blickte in die Runde und sah auf den meisten Gesichtern nach kurzem Zögern verhaltene Zustimmung. Lediglich die Chefingenieurin schien unzufrieden, aber B'Elanna stand Chakotay näher als allen anderen und auch mit dem Captain verband sie nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten eine gute Beziehung, die sich von gegenseitigem Respekt über wachsende Sympathie in den letzten Monaten zu den zarten Anfängen einer Freundschaft entwickelt hatte. Verständlicherweise fiel es ihr nicht leicht, die gegenwärtige Situation zu akzeptieren. „Was denken Sie angesichts dieses – unerwarteten Kontakts, Ms. Torres?"

„Also, mit dem Equipment, die wir ihnen überlassen haben, hätten sie uns auf diese Entfernung noch nicht entdecken dürfen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass eine Kontaktaufnahme völlig ausgeschlossen wäre. Die Daten, die unsere Sensoren auf diese Entfernung liefern sind im Moment nicht sehr präzise, aber allem Anschein nach wurde der Ruf über einen geostationären Satelliten geleitet. Ich frage mich, wie sie zu einem Satelliten gekommen sein könnten."

„Mr. Kim?" 

„Wie B'Elanna schon sagte, derzeit verfügen wir auf Grund der verminderten Kapazität der Sensoren noch nicht über ausreichende Daten für eine komplette Analyse, aber nach allem, was ich erkennen konnte, hat der Satellit ein uns unbekanntes Design. Höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass der Captain und der Commander ihn allein konstruiert haben. Ich würde vermuten, dass, wer auch immer sich gerade mit ihnen unterhält, auch für die Platzierung des Satelliten mitverantwortlich ist."

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Mr. Paris?"

„Als sie uns das erste Mal riefen, sagten sie, wir seien in vidiianischem Raum. Als wir das letzte Mal hier waren, haben die Vidiianer diesen Teil des Raumes noch nicht beansprucht. Wenn das stimmt, dann haben sich offensichtlich nicht nur unsere kommandierenden Offiziere in den letzten 28 Jahren verändert, sondern auch die Machtverhältnisse in der Region. – Und wer weiß, was noch alles? Wir sollten auf jeden Fall die Augen offen halten. Übrigens: Hätten sie sich nicht schon längst wieder melden sollen?" Tom warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Chronometer. Schon über zwanzig Minuten waren vergangen. „Wofür brauchen die bloß so lange?"

„Tuvok an Baxter. Können Sie von hier aus feststellen, ob der Captain und der Commander ihr Gespräch beendet haben?" 

„Einen Augenblick, Captain." Eine kurze Pause folgte. „Nein, Sir." Der junge Mann klang offensichtlich irritiert. „Der Satellit wird von einem Kraftfeld umgeben, das unsere Sensoren nicht durchdringen können. Die Modulation des Feldes wechselt ständig. – Wenn er noch Signale aussendet, dann können wir sie nicht entdecken." Die Führungsoffiziere sahen sich überrascht an und sogar Tuvoks Augenbraue hob sich, das einzige äußerliche Zeichen, dass auch er erstaunt war. „Danke, Lieutenant."

„Also, warum dauert das Gespräch so lange, warum rufen sie uns nicht, wenn es schon vorbei ist und – Warum zum Teufel brauchen sie überhaupt einen so gut geschützten Satelliten?" sprach schließlich Tom in seiner wie gewöhnlich sehr direkten Art aus, was alle bewegte. 

„Vielleicht brauchen sie einfach etwas Zeit, um das alles zu begreifen." B'Elanna fühlte sich verpflichtet, ihre ehemaligen kommandierenden Offiziere in Schutz zu nehmen. „Ich meine, wir sollten das nicht überbewerten. Betrachten wir es doch mal von ihrer Seite: Nach allem, was sie wissen, haben wir sie vor fast 30 Jahren auf diesem Planeten zurückgelassen. Sie haben bestimmt nicht erwartet auch nur einen von uns je wieder zu sehen. Und jetzt sind wir plötzlich hier und sehen aus, als wäre das alles erst Gestern passiert. Das ist nicht so leicht zu verkraften. 

„Eine logische Schlussfolgerung, Lieutenant", meinte Tuvok. „Aber das erklärt noch nicht den Satelliten."

„Wenn wir tatsächlich in vidiianischem Raum sind, stammt er wahrscheinlich von den Vidiianern." Es war Neelix, der diese Vermutung äußerte. „Ich wüsste nicht, warum der Captain und der Commander diesbezüglich lügen sollten. Einen Satelliten im Orbit zu postieren und Kontakt zu fremden Schiffen aufzunehmen, ist nicht gerade unauffällig und ohne Rückversicherung könnte das ganz schön gefährlich werden."

„Also, wenn das stimmt, dann, finde ich, ergeben sich dadurch eine ganze Reihe neuer Fragen. Wenn der Captain und der Commander Kontakt zu den Vidiianern hatten oder möglicherweise haben, weshalb sind sie dann noch am Leben? Wurde ein Heilmittel für die Phage gefunden? Das kommt mir  doch ziemlich unwahrscheinlich vor. Ich meine, die Vidiianer leiden seit was – 2000 Jahren? – an dieser Krankheit. – Und wenn sie tatsächlich friedliche Kontakte zu den Vidiianern haben sollten, warum sind sie dann noch auf dem Planeten? Wir wissen doch inzwischen, dass die Vidiianer über ein Heilmittel für das Virus verfügen." Toms Auffassungsgabe war bemerkenswert gut für jemanden, der normalerweise nichts und niemanden ernst nahm. Anfangs hatte Tuvok seine Zweifel bezüglich des frechen Piloten gehabt, aber in den letzten zwei Jahren hatte der junge Mann einen erstaunlichen Wandel durchgemacht. Obwohl er es privat immer noch liebte, über die Stränge zu schlagen, zeigte er sich beruflich in schwierigen Situationen inzwischen überaus verantwortungsbewusst. Und besonders in den letzten Wochen, als Tom – wenn auch vorläufig inoffiziell – die Pflichten des Ersten Offiziers übernommen hatte, war es ihm erstaunlich gut gelungen Tuvoks Erwartungen zu erfüllen. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen jedenfalls. Aber Tom Paris war eben nicht der perfekte Starfleet-Offizier, sondern vorsichtig formuliert, ein wenig unkonventionell. Dennoch beschloss Tuvok, der Akte des Lieutenants eine positive Beurteilung für seine Leistungen als vorübergehender Erster Offizier hinzuzufügen.

„Das ist korrekt, Mr. Paris. Doch da uns im Moment für Vermutungen jegliche Basis fehlt und wir in diesem Fall mit Spekulationen nicht weiterkommen, fürchte ich, wir werden erst durch ein weiteres Gespräch mit Captain Janeway und Commander Chakotay Antworten erhalten." Der Vulkanier machte eine kurze Pause, um seinen Kollegen die Möglichkeit zu geben, Einwände zu erheben, doch niemand sagte etwas. „Wenn es keine weiteren Kommentare gibt, dann ist dieses Treffen hiermit beendet. Gehen Sie wieder auf Ihre Posten. Ms. Torres, Kes, bitte kommen Sie in den Konferenzraum, wenn sich der Captain und der Commander wieder melden. Ich möchte, dass Sie beide bei der Unterhaltung anwesend sind. Bis dahin, Lieutenant, suchen Sie und Fähnrich Kim weiterhin nach einer Möglichkeit die Kapazität dieser Sonde zu erhöhen. – Wegtreten."

~~~ 

„Deck 11, Maschinenraum". Mit einem Seufzer lehnte sich die Chefingenieurin an die Wand des Turbolifts. „Sie sind noch hier. Nach fast 30 Jahren. – Dieser Planet, Harry, das ist schon lange ihr Zuhause." 

„Hier, ja. Aber in unserer Zeit ist er das nicht, B'Elanna. Wir werden sie von dort wegholen, bevor es soweit kommt." Der Lift hatte seinen Bestimmungsort erreicht und die Türen öffneten sich.  „Wahrscheinlich haben sie Recht, Harry." Doch im Stillen fragte sich B'Elanna zum ersten Mal, ob sie das Richtige getan hatten, als sie beschlossen, Captain Janeways Anordnungen zu missachten und ein Heilmittel zu finden, um ihre kommandierenden Offiziere zurückzuholen. Mit einem nachdenklichen Blick auf Harry verließ die Chefingenieurin den Turbolift und schlug den Weg in Richtung ihres Büros ein. Der junge Fähnrich folgte ihr schweigend.

 ~~~

 „Wir sollten uns langsam wieder bei ihnen melden."

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber diese ganze Geschichte gefällt mir immer noch nicht." Kathryn stand auf und starrte aus dem Fenster, im Gedanken zweifellos bei dem Raumschiff, dass sich da draußen, hinter dem Horizont, irgendwo am Himmel, weit über der Atmosphäre des Planeten, noch außerhalb ihres Sonnensystems befand. Unterwegs mit Warpgeschwindigkeit, um ihr Leben vielleicht für immer zu verändern.  

„Denkst du, sie haben uns doch belogen?"

„Nein." Kathryn schüttelte den Kopf. „Was sie sagten, stimmte mit dem, was uns Renan erzählt hat überein. Das ist die Voyager. – Ich denke, rein emotional wusste ich es von Anfang an."

„Nur dein Verstand hat sich geweigert. Ich verstehe, was du meinst, Kathryn. Ich kann mir nicht einmal vorstellen, wie gering die Chancen sein müssen, dass so etwas geschieht. Das ist einfach… unglaublich."

„Ja. Sie nach all den Jahren wieder zu sehen. Ich habe mir immer vorgestellt, dass sie längst zu Hause wären, auf der Erde, bei ihren Familien." Chakotay trat hinter seine Frau und schlang seine Arme um ihre schlanke Taille. „Ich hab ein einfach ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei, Chakotay."  

„Wann hat dich das je davon abgehalten einer Sache auf den Grund zu gehen? Außerdem muss das Ganze ja letztlich keinen Einfluss auf uns hier haben." Chakotay wusste, dass dies ihre größte Sorge war. Und ehrlich gestanden, teilte er diese auch. Aber sich jetzt um eine Zukunft oder aus ihrem Blickwinkel wohl eher Vergangenheit zu sorgen, von der sie nicht wussten, ob sie jemals eintrat, würde ihnen auch nicht weiterhelfen. Das sagte er ihr auch. „Aber vielleicht kehren sie ja auch einfach in ihre Zeit zurück und nehmen ihren Kurs Richtung Alpha Quadrant wieder auf. Dann wäre doch alles ok", schloss er mit dem Versuch seine Frau zu beruhigen.  

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Aber unsere Crew ist nicht zu unterschätzen. Selbst wenn wir es ihnen nicht sagen, werden sie schon bald feststellen, dass wir nicht mehr an diesen Planeten gebunden sind. Früher oder später werden sie herausfinden, dass wir ein Gegenmittel haben und dann könnten sie, wenn sie einen Weg zurück finden und das andere Ende dieser Anomalie nicht allzu weit von New Earth entfernt ist, auf die Idee kommen, umzukehren und uns zu „retten". – Und was dann? Ich kann unserer Crew doch nicht sagen: „Tut mir leid, Leute, ihr müsst allein einen Weg nach Hause finden. Ich bin nämlich schon zu Hause." Ich bin ihr Captain, meinetwegen sind sie hier und ich muss sie wieder in den Alpha-Quadranten zurückführen, wenn es mir irgendwie möglich ist. Das schulde ich ihnen."  

„Kathryn, sieh mich an." Sanft drehte er sie zu sich und sah in ihre tiefblauen Augen. „Falls das alles eintritt – und nichts davon muss passieren – aber falls doch,  dann werden wir uns damit befassen, wenn wir vor dem Problem stehen. Und dann werden wir eine Lösung finden. Wir schaffen das. Wir haben schon so viel zusammen durchgestanden, wir kriegen das auch diesmal hin." Natürlich war es ein leeres Versprechen, das wussten sie beide. Letztlich würden sie nicht beeinflussen können, was  die Voyagercrew unternahm, wenn sie einen Weg fand, in ihre Zeitlinie zurückzukehren. Aber, wenn sie während ihrer, nicht immer leichten Zeit auf diesem Planeten etwas gelernt hatten, dann, dass man manchmal einfach geduldig einen Schritt nach dem anderen machen musste. Es mochte ihnen nicht gefallen, dass sie nicht wussten, wohin der Weg führte, aber sie würden auch diesmal den ersten Schritt machen und vielleicht würden sie ja nach der Unterhaltung klarer sehen. Nur, abwarten zu müssen, ohne selbst aktiv werden zu können, das lag Kathryn nun einmal ganz und gar nicht. Chakotay schmunzelte. Wie oft schon hatte er an einer Überraschung für sie gebastelt, nur um von ihr – rein zufällig natürlich – bei seiner Arbeit entdeckt zu werden. Ganz egal, wie viel Einfallsreichtum er bewies, damit das Geheimnis diesmal auch geheim blieb, wenn es zu lange dauerte und sie ihre Neugierde nicht mehr zügeln konnte, kam sie ihm immer irgendwie auf die Schliche. Nein, Geduld war noch nie die starke Seite seiner Frau gewesen. – Und anderen inzwischen womöglich die Entscheidung über ihr Schicksal zu überlassen, machte es nicht leichter. Sie wusste lieber immer alles im Voraus, um alle Möglichkeiten abwägen zu können und unangenehme Überraschungen zu vermeiden. Diplomatisch gesehen war es sicher sinnvoll, nur Fragen zu stellen, deren Antworten man schon weitgehend kannte, aber realistisch betrachtet, war das eben nicht immer möglich. Chakotay seufzte innerlich. Der Gedanke, alles hätte anders laufen können, dass die Voyager sie womöglich zurückgeholt hätte, war auch für ihn unerträglich. Er wollte nicht auf dieses Leben verzichten. Er konnte sich ein Leben ohne Kathryn überhaupt nicht vorstellen. Doch hatten sie überhaupt eine Wahl? Wahrscheinlich nicht. „Bist du jetzt bereit mit ihnen zu reden?" 

Kathryn nickte, löste sich aus Chakotays Umarmung und ergriff seine Hand. „Rufen wir sie."

„New Earth…

~~~

…an Voyager." 

„Sie rufen uns!" meldete die junge Frau, die Harry an der Ops vertrat.

„Legen Sie das Gespräch in den Konferenzraum, Fähnrich Lang." Im Gegensatz zum Rest der Brückencrew, zeigt sich der Vulkanier gelassen wie immer. Aufregung wäre schließlich unlogisch. Sie würde nichts am Gesprächsinhalt ändern und ihn nur unnötig ablenken. „Tuvok an Kes und Lieutenant Torres: Melden Sie sich im Konferenzraum. Mr. Paris, Sie haben die Brücke." Damit verließ der Vulkanier die Kommandoebene, ohne sich auch nur im Geringsten um die neugierigen Blicke zu kümmern, die ihm in den Konferenzraum folgten. 

„Tuvok, entschuldigen Sie, dass wir Sie so lange warten ließen, aber Ihre Ankunft hat uns, ehrlich  gesagt, doch sehr überrascht."

„Das ist verständlich. Auch uns traf diese Situation unvorbereitet."

Für einen Augenblick huschte, angesichts dieser trockenen vulkanischen Art, ein Lächeln über  Janeways Gesicht, bevor sie wieder ernst wurde. „Wie dem auch sei, wir wären jetzt gerne bereit unsere Unterhaltung  fortzusetzen." Der Captain warf einen Blick zur Seite, wo Commander Chakotay neben ihr stand. „Ihre Geschichte scheint zu stimmen. Offenbar gibt es tatsächlich eine Anomalie in der Richtung, aus der Sie kommen. Verraten Sie uns, was passiert ist?"

Wie viel konnte er ihr sagen? Tuvok entschloss sich, zunächst offen zu sein. Es gab keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass diese beiden Personen jemand anderes als Kathryn Janeway und Chakotay waren oder dass sie irgendeine Gefahr für die Voyager und ihre Crew darstellten. – Dennoch, 28 Jahre waren eine lange Zeit. Und offensichtlich waren die beiden gerade von jemandem über die Anomalie informiert worden. Außerdem war ihre technische Ausstattung, wie sie ja bereits festgestellt hatten, um einiges besser als das, was ihnen von der Voyager ursprünglich überlassen worden war. Und sie befanden sich in vidiianischem Raum? Zu ihrer Zeit waren die Vidiianer zwar auch in diesem Sektor aktiv, aber einen Grenzperimeter hatten sie hier damals noch nicht gezogen. 

Tuvok wollte Antworten. Und so beschloss er, auf das Gesprächsangebot einzugehen und erklärte in wenigen, vulkanisch-effizienten Sätzen, wie sie hierher gelangt waren, ohne allzu viele Informationen preiszugeben. Er vermied es, genaue Angaben zu der Zeit, aus der sie kamen zu machen oder zu erwähnen, dass sie zum Zeitpunkt ihres Zusammentreffens mit der Anomalie nicht in Richtung Alpha-Quadrant, sondern zurück nach New Earth unterwegs gewesen waren. Allerdings war Tuvok sicher, dass seinen ehemaligen kommandierenden Offiziere schon allein auf Grund des äußeren Erscheinungsbildes der Brückencrew, die sie auf dem Bildschirm gesehen hatten, und der Position der Anomalie in dieser Zeit klar war, dass sie in ihrer Zeit erst vor Kurzem auf diesem Planeten zurückgelassen werden mussten. Nur, was sie dabei empfanden, darüber konnte der Vulkanier nur spekulieren. Aber aus diesem Grund hatte er ja auch Kes hinzugezogen. Die junge Ocampa, die inzwischen mit B'Elanna Torres den Konferenzraum betreten hatte, würde die von Janeway und Chakotay ausgehenden Gefühle zweifellos besser beurteilen können. 

„Captain, Commander, Sie erinnern sich sicherlich an Ms. Torres und Kes?" Die beiden Frauen traten  in den Radius der Übertragungseinheit und setzten sich neben Tuvok. B'Elanna lächelte und auch Kes schien keine Probleme mit der Situation zu haben. „Captain, Commander, schön Sie zu sehen." 

Tuvok schaltete sich wieder ein: „Wenn Sie keine Einwände haben, werden sie unserem Gespräch beiwohnen."

„Natürlich, Tuvok. Und wie auch immer die Umstände sein mögen, wir freuen uns auch, Sie zu sehen." Zum ersten Mal seit sie Kontakt aufgenommen hatten, wich die Anspannung aus Janeways Zügen einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Und noch etwas, " sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf Chakotay, „bitte verzichten Sie auf den Captain und den Commander. Von diesen Titeln haben wir uns schon lange verabschiedet. Nennen Sie uns einfach Kathryn und Chakotay."

„Wie Sie wünschen." Tuvok zögerte einen Augenblick. „Kathryn, Chakotay, wie Sie sicher verstehen werden, haben auch wir einige Fragen an Sie." Die beiden sahen sich an und nach einem kurzen Moment, in dem sie fast unmerklich zögerten, sprach Chakotay zum ersten Mal seit Beginn der Übertragung: „Natürlich. Wir werden versuchen, Ihre Fragen, soweit wir können, zu beantworten."

Tuvok nahm dies mit einem kurzen Nicken zu Kenntnis. „Erzählen Sie uns von Ihrem Leben auf dem Planeten."

Chakotay lächelte. „Da gibt es so unglaublich viel zu erzählen, wo soll ich anfangen." Eigentlich war es keine wirkliche Frage, aber der Vulkanier antwortete trotzdem. „Darf ich vorschlagen, dass Sie einfach am Anfang beginnen." 

„Nun, da Sie Captain sind und wir nicht mit jüngern Versionen unserer Selbst sprechen, nehme ich an, dass wir auch in Ihrer Zeit auf New Earth zurückblieben?" Renan hatte zwar nichts von einem Paralleluniversum erwähnt, aber Chakotay wollte dennoch sichergehen. 

Tuvok war klar, dass dies eine Fangfrage war. Wenn er nicht aus ihrer Vergangenheit stammte, wäre es ihm unmöglich zu wissen, weshalb das Kommandoteam auf dem Planeten geblieben war. „Das ist korrekt. Sie beide wurden bei einer Außenmission von einem Insekt gebissen, das einen uns unbekannten Erreger übertrug. Nachdem wir Sie wieder an Bord gebeamt hatten, wurde das Virus aktiv und Ihr Zustand verschlechterte sich rapide. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Sie nur auf dem Planeten überleben konnten, da der Krankheitsausbruch dort offenbar durch etwas in der Atmosphäre verhindert wurde. Während der Doctor versuchte ein Heilmittel zu finden, versetzten wir Sie in Stasis. Doch obwohl er alles in seiner Macht stehende tat, stieß er schließlich an die Grenzen seiner Möglichkeiten und wir mussten einsehen, dass die Suche erfolglos verlief. Also übertrug der Captain das Kommando mir und blieb mit Ihnen auf „New Earth" zurück."

„Ja, das stimmt alles. Ohne Heilmittel konnten wir nicht mit Ihnen reisen." Nachdenklich blickte Chakotay zu Kathryn und nahm schließlich zärtlich ihre Hand in seine, bevor er sich wieder zum  Bildschirm wandte. „Es war nicht leicht anfangs. Ganz allein auf diesem Planeten. Zunächst versuchte Kathryn noch ein Heilmittel zu finden, aber nach ein paar Wochen zerstörte ein Plasmasturm unsere gesamte Forschungsausrüstung und wir mussten uns damit abfinden, dass wir wohl den Rest unseres Lebens auf diesem Planeten verbringen würden."

„Es war schwer, sich damit abzufinden. Besonders für mich." Kathryn schwieg einen Augeblick. „Chakotay war besser darin, unser – Schicksal – zu akzeptieren und eben das Beste aus der Situation zu machen. Er sah den Tatsachen von Beginn an ins Gesicht. Dass unsere Chancen nach Hause zu kommen praktisch bei Null lagen. Er versuchte uns hier ein Zuhause zu schaffen. Doch das kam mir vor, als würde er aufgeben. Zuhause – das war für mich immer noch die Erde. Und ich wollte an der  Hoffnung festhalten, dass ich sie eines Tages wieder sehen würde. Aber dann kam dieser Plasmasturm und ich war plötzlich gezwungen aufzugeben. Von da an versuchten wir gemeinsam, uns hier ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Wir bauten unsere Bleibe ein wenig um, Chakotay begann damit, uns weitere Möbel zu bauen und ich legte einen Garten an, um ein wenig frisches Gemüse zu haben. Kurz gesagt, wir richteten uns darauf ein, hier permanent zu bleiben. Wir lernten, welche Pflanzen giftig waren und welche essbar, vor welchen Tieren wir uns in Acht nehmen mussten -"

„Und welche man als Haustier aufnehmen konnte. Denk nicht, ich hätte deinen Affen vergessen!" fiel ihr Chakotay schmunzelnd ins Wort. 

„Er war kein Haustier. Er tauchte nur aus irgendeinem Grund immer wieder in meiner Nähe auf. Schon mal in Erwägung gezogen, dass er mich vielleicht einfach mochte?" Mit gespielter Entrüstung sah sie ihren Mann an.

„Ja, natürlich, weil du ihn immer wieder mal gefüttert hast." Chakotay grinste.

„Ach, du bist doch..." Kathryn schüttelte lachend den Kopf und wandte sich dann wieder an die drei erstaunt dreinblickenden Personen auf dem Bildschirm. Also eigentlich schauten nur zwei erstaunt – und vielleicht ein wenig amüsiert, der dritte wirkte bestenfalls leicht irritiert. „Entschuldigen Sie, das alles liegt für uns nun schon so lange zurück, da kommen eine Menge Erinnerungen hoch."

„Das ist verständlich." Tuvok klang ruhig wie immer.

B'Elanna lächelte. „Erzählen Sie einfach weiter."   

„Nun, wie gesagt, wir erforschten unsere Umgebung und begannen uns ein Zuhause zu schaffen." Kathryn zögerte einen Moment und blickte zu Chakotay. „Und schließlich kamen wir uns näher und unsere Beziehung änderte sich." 

Chakotay erinnerte noch genau an den Nachmittag, an dem sich ihre Beziehung endgültig änderte… 

Schon in den letzten Wochen, seit er ihr seine Legende erzählt hatte, waren sie sich langsam näher gekommen. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte ihn Kathryn schließlich zum ersten Mal geküsst. Und in der darauf folgenden Woche würde sie Geburtstag haben. Er hatte ihr von seinen Plänen ein Boot zu bauen erzählt und gesehen wie ihre Augen daraufhin strahlten. Er wollte dieses Strahlen wieder sehen und so hatte er sie im Dunkeln darüber gelassen, wie weit der Bau schon fortgeschritten war.  Nur noch ein paar Tage intensiver Arbeit und er hätte es endlich geschafft. Wenn alles klappte, würde das Boot pünktlich zu ihrem Geburtstag fertig sein und er könnte sie mit einem kleinen Ausflug den Fluss hinauf überraschen. 

Und so verschwand er auch an diesem Tag, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, in den Wald, zu einer kleinen Lichtung, die von hohen Bäumen umstanden war. Kathryn kannte diesen Platz damals noch nicht. Er befand sich ein Stückchen flussaufwärts, kurz nach dem kleinen Wasserfall, der sich seitlich in ein wundervolles, klares Becken ergoss und damit eine der wenigen Möglichkeiten bot, in der Nähe zu schwimmen. Schon ein paar Mal waren sie gemeinsam in diesem natürlichen Pool geschwommen und so beschloss Chakotay, als es ihm bei der Arbeit zu heiß wurde, sich eine kurze Abkühlung zu verschaffen. Es war zwar erst Mitte Mai, doch die Sonne brannte bereits erbarmungslos vom tiefblauen Himmel, auf dem sich kein einziges Wölkchen zeigte. Die Schatten der hohen Bäume ringsum wurden immer kürzer und so packte er sein Werkzeug zusammen, verstaute es im schon fast fertigen Boot und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Fluss. Noch ehe sein Blick das Gewirr aus Sträuchern und herabhängenden Zweige durchdringen konnte, hörte Chakotay bereits das Rauschen des Wassers. Seine Kleidung klebte ihm am Leib und er sehnte sich nach einer Erfrischung. Nach einigen Minuten endlich, lichtete sich das Dickicht des Waldes und der kleine Trampelpfad, der wohl sonst nur von Tieren genutzt wurde, endete wenige Meter vom Wasser entfernt. Der natürliche Pool war von alten, hohen Bäumen umgeben, die ihre dicken Äste hoch oben über ihn erstreckten und so ein tiefgrünes, durch die Sonnenstrahlen geradezu leuchtendes Blätterdach bildeten, das auch jetzt noch angenehmen Halbschatten spendete. Vor ihm fiel der Boden zum Wasser hin sanft ab, wenige Meter zu seiner Linken stapelten sich, langsam ansteigend, moosbewachsene Felsen, die sich bis zum Wasserfall hin erstreckten und danach auf der anderen Seite abrupt abfielen, während das Ufer zur rechten Seite hin einen sanft geschwungenen Bogen vollführte, bevor es schließlich den Kreis zum Wasserfall hin beinahe schloss und dem Wasser des Pools nur wenige Meter ließ um in den Fluss zurückzuströmen. Ein traumhafter Platz. Er hatte nicht das Südseeflair ihrer kleinen Palmeninsel, aber dennoch hätte dieses malerische Fleckchen Erde wohl so manchen Künstler zu einem wundervollen Gemälde inspirieren können.

So im Gedanken versunken, hatte Chakotay sich langsam dem Wasser genähert und zunächst gar nicht bemerkt, dass er nicht der einzige war, der bei dieser Hitze Abkühlung suchte. Kathryn dagegen hatte ihn schon entdeckt und war in Richtung Ufer geschwommen, bis sie so im Wasser stehen konnte, dass es kaum noch ihre Schultern bedeckte. „Chakotay, was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du hättest noch zu tun?" Kathryns Stimme klang amüsiert und ein wenig spöttisch, war er doch heute Morgen in Eile gewesen, da er noch so viel zu tun hatte. Sein unerwartetes Auftauchen schien ihr nicht im Geringsten unangenehm zu sein, wie er im ersten Moment befürchtete, im Gegenteil, sie freute sich offenbar ihn zu sehen. Sie schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und begann, gerade als Chakotay den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu erwidern, langsam aus dem Wasser zu steigen. Chakotay stockte der Atem. Immer noch lächelnd kam sie, völlig ungeniert, tropfnass und splitterfasernackt auf ihn zu. Seine Kehle war plötzlich vollkommen ausgetrocknet und er krächzte nur: „K-Kathryn?" Doch sie nahm keine Rücksicht auf seine Sinne, die das Geschehen gar nicht so schnell verarbeiten konnten. Kathryn, sie war hier, sie war wunderschön, wie das Wasser von ihr abperlte, sie kam zu ihm, sie… – Sie küsste ihn. „Jetzt sind meine Klamotten klitschnass." Nicht gerade übermäßig intelligent, aber das war das einzige, was Chakotay zu Stande brachte, als sich ihre Lippen nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit, aber dennoch natürlich viel zu früh, wieder von seinen lösten. Und sie kicherte. Erst leise, neben seinem Ohr, dann lehnte sie sich zurück, die Arme immer noch um seinen Hals gelegt, ihren Körper an seinen gepresst und lachte lauthals, bis sie schließlich Mitleid mit ihm hatte und angesichts einer offensichtlichen Verwirrung sanft mit ihrer nassen Hand über seine Tätowierung  strich. „Oh, Chakotay, ich liebe dich." Sie küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Das amüsierte Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein verführerisches. „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du wegen der nassen Sachen krank wirst…" 

Kathryn kannte dieses verräterische Glänzen in seinen Augen und so fiel es ihr nicht schwer zu erraten, in welche Richtung sich Chakotays Gedanken gerade bewegten. Normalerweise hätte sie nichts dagegen gehabt, aber im Moment. „Schatz?"

„Ja?" Zufrieden damit, dass sie wieder seine vollste Aufmerksamkeit hatte, sprach sie weiter.

„…und schließlich stellten wir in unserem dritten Jahr hier fest, dass ich schwanger war." 

„Sie haben ein Kind?" platze es verblüfft aus B'Elanna heraus. Tuvok hob nur eine Braue, während sich auf Kes Gesicht ein glückliches Lächeln zeigte.

„Nun, genau genommen sogar drei." 

„Drei???"

„Edward, Kole und Taya." In Chakotays Stimme schwang unüberhörbar der Stolz eines Vaters mit. 

Die Gedanken ihrer Zuhörer überschlugen sich. Drei Kinder! Wo waren sie? Noch auf New Earth? Bei drei Kindern hatten sie doch sicherlich eine Möglichkeit gefunden den Planeten zu verlassen? Aber warum waren Kathryn und Chakotay dann noch dort? Statt der erwarteten Antworten sahen sie sich plötzlich nur noch mehr Fragen gegenüber. Kes fing sich als erste und bat freundlich: „Erzählen Sie uns von ihren Kindern." 

„Edward ist der älteste. Die Schwangerschaft war nicht geplant und wir waren zunächst – geschockt. Wir freuten uns zwar riesig auf das Baby, aber unsere Situation war alles andere als ideal. Was für ein Leben würde er hier schon führen können? Würde er infiziert, müsste er sein Leben einsam auf diesem Planeten verbringen; hätte er das Virus nicht, würde es trotzdem dauern bis er New Earth allein verlassen könnte. Immer vorausgesetzt, er bliebe gesund und das Shuttle würde auch dann noch funktionieren, wenn er alt genug wäre, um allein aufzubrechen. Aber selbst dann: Wo sollte er  hin?" Kathryns Stimme verriet die Verzweiflung, die die werdenden Eltern damals gespürt haben mussten. „Schließlich konnten wir im dritten Monat feststellen, dass das Baby gesund war und meine  Antikörper, wenn sie auch nicht stark genug gewesen waren, um mich selbst vor dem Ausbruch des Virus zu schützen, so doch wenigstens eine Infektion des Kindes verhinderten. Wie wir bereits durch die früheren, fehlgeschlagenen Versuche wussten, ließ sich auf dieser Basis kein Heilmittel entwickeln, aber vielleicht könnten wir ja einen Impfstoff herstellen oder eine andere Möglichkeit finden, unser Baby effektiv vor diesen Insekten zu schützen. Wir begannen fieberhaft mit der Suche nach einem solchen Mittel."

„Es war uns gelungen, die Replikatoren mit Hilfe von Solarenergie in Betrieb zu halten und auch wenn wir Kathryns Forschungsausrüstung nicht replizieren konnten, so waren wir doch in der Lage, eine Grundausstattung herzustellen."

„Trotzdem folgte ein Fehlschlag dem anderen. Unsere Hoffnungen sanken zusehends."

„Schließlich war Kathryn schon fast im achten Monat und wir hatten immer noch nichts gefunden. Also beschlossen wir, eine andere Lösungsmöglichkeit in Erwägung zu ziehen. –  Kontakt mit der Außenwelt aufzunehmen."

„Wie wir durch die Sensoren des Shuttles, die Chakotay zur Überprüfung regelmäßig in Funktion nahm, wussten, kamen immer wieder Schiffe an New Earth vorbei. Zu dieser Zeit war es ein talaxianischer Konvoi und wir entschieden uns, Kontakt aufzunehmen."

„Sie waren sehr überrascht, dass jemand auf diesem Planeten lebte, aber nach anfänglichem Misstrauen erwies sich der Captain als überaus freundlich. Maarix handelte mit verschiedenen Völkern und seine Route führte noch etwa einen Monat von New Earth aus weiter zur realikanischen Handelsstation Reka Space 4. Er erzählte uns, dass er diese Strecke zweimal im Jahr fuhr und auf seinem Rückweg in etwa zweieinhalb Monaten wieder vorbeikäme. Wenn wir ihn bezahlten, würde er uns gerne etwas mitbringen. Natürlich gingen wir ein nicht unerhebliches Risiko ein, aber was konnten wir schon tun? Also baten wir ihn darum, möglichst diskret und ohne Kontakt zu den Vidiianern aufzunehmen, zu versuchen, ein Heilmittel oder einen Impfstoff gegen das Virus zu finden."

„War er erfolgreich?" 

„Nein. – Aber, als er drei Monaten später endlich zurückkam, brachte er eine Menge nützlicher Dinge für das Baby mit. Maarix hatte selbst zwei Kinder und es tat ihm so schrecklich leid, dass er uns nicht helfen konnte." Kathryn zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jedenfalls machte er mit seinem Konvoi von da an regelmäßig bei uns halt und wir waren nicht mehr ganz so isoliert."

„Und das Baby?"

„Es kam zwei Wochen zu früh, aber völlig gesund zur Welt. Wir taten, was wir konnten, um zu verhindern, dass Edward das Virus ebenfalls bekam. Aber versuchen Sie mal, jemanden dauerhaft vor Insektenbissen zu schützen." In Chakotays Stimme klang Resignation und noch etwas anderes mit, das B'Elanna nicht einordnen konnte. 

Kathryn sah dagegen sehr ernst aus. „Er wurde ein paar Mal gestochen und wir befürchteten jedes Mal, dass es diesmal der Überträger des Virus war. Nach fünf Wochen schließlich wurde Edward nach einem der Stiche krank. Er bekam Fieber und Ausschlag, mein armes Baby schrie die ganze Zeit."

„Aber es war harmlos." Auf Chakotays Gesicht zeigt sich nun deutliche Erleichterung und auch Kathryns Anspannung ließ wieder nach. „Sein Immunsystem war zwar noch sehr schwach, aber es schaffte es trotzdem, das Virus erfolgreich zu bekämpfen und nach einer Woche war alles vorbei." Er drückte sanft die Hand seiner Frau und nickte ihr beinahe unmerklich zu. Kathryn sprach weiter. „Sie können sich unsere Überraschung vorstellen, als wir nach einigen Untersuchungen feststellten, dass dieses Virus offenbar eine verhältnismäßig ungefährliche Variante des Virus war, das uns hier festhielt. Doch es bestand kein Zweifel, die Ähnlichkeiten waren verblüffend. – Und entsprechend ähnlich waren auch die Abwehrreaktionen. Edwards Körper hatte sich nicht nur erfolgreich gegen dieses Virus zur Wehr gesetzt, er war nun auch gegen das andere Virus immun."

„Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn es uns gelungen wäre, ausgerechnet diesen Stich zu verhindern." Heute konnte Chakotay über die Ironie der Situation lachen, damals war das anders gewesen.

„Wir haben also letztlich doch noch einen Impfstoff gefunden. Wenn auch ganz anders, als erwartet. – Deshalb war es auch nicht weiter schlimm, als Maarix etwa zwei Wochen später wiederkam und uns mitteilte, dass eine Bemühungen leider erfolglos geblieben waren."  

„Wir wurden gute Freunde. Es war beruhigend, zu wissen, dass Edward so wenigstens nicht völlig auf sich gestellt wäre, wenn er den Planeten eines Tages verlassen würde. – Oder auch für den Fall, dass uns etwas zustoßen würde."

„Trotzdem wollten wir nicht, dass Edward so ganz allein aufwachsen musste und, nachdem wir nun wussten, dass unser Kind nicht mit dem Virus infiziert werden würde, entschlossen wir uns zu einem weiteren Baby. Und so wurde schließlich eineinhalb Jahre später Kolopak geboren. – Taya kam erst vier Jahre danach zur Welt. Sie war immer das Nesthäkchen und wurde von ihren beiden großen Brüdern beschützt und umsorgt."

„Sie haben beide Söhne nach Ihren Vätern benannt." Diese nüchterne Feststellung kam von Tuvok. 

„Ja. Im Alpha-Quadranten wäre das vielleicht etwas anderes gewesen, aber hier draußen…"

„Ich verstehe. – Was machen Ihre Kinder heute?" 

„Sie haben New Earth verlassen und leben ein ganzes Stück von hier entfernt." Kathryn klang diesmal sehr kurz angebunden. Tuvok war nicht überrascht. Er war selbst Vater und konnte nur zu gut nachvollziehen, dass Kathryn und Chakotay ihre Kinder soweit es ihnen möglich war, schützen wollten. Bisher waren beide sehr offen gewesen, aber hier waren sie anscheinend – zumindest vorläufig – an eine Grenze gestoßen. Also beschloss Tuvok, das Thema zu wechseln: „Können Sie uns sagen, wie Sie zu dem Satelliten gekommen sind?" 

„Durch die Vidiianer. Wie wir Ihnen in unserem ersten Ruf mitgeteilt haben, befinden Sie sich in vidiianischem Gebiet."

„Demnach arbeiten Sie mit ihnen zusammen?" Tuvoks Augenbraue hob sich merklich. Interessant.

„Wir haben gute Beziehungen zu ihnen." Chakotay hielt einen Moment inne und suchte den Blick seiner Frau. Für einen kurzen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen, bevor sie eine Entscheidung trafen und Chakotay weitersprach. „Vieles hat sich seit unserer Zeit auf der Voyager geändert. Auch die Vidiianer. – Vor etwa 23 Jahren hörten wir das erste Mal, dass ein Heilmittel für die Phage gefunden worden sein sollte. Offenbar waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits viele Vidiianer geheilt, aber dennoch trieben Organräuber noch für einige Zeit ihr Unwesen. Es dauerte noch Jahre bis sämtliche Vidiianer geheilt wurden, doch inzwischen gelten die Fresszellen nun schon seit 16 Jahren offiziell als ausgerottet."

„Das ist ja wundervoll! Ich bin sicher, der Doctor wird sich freuen, das zu hören." Kes' Augen leuchteten geradezu bei dem Gedanken, dass diese fürchterliche Krankheit endlich besiegt war. 

„Ja, das glaube ich auch." Kathryn erinnerte sich noch gut an die erste Liebe des Doktors. Denara Pel, eine vidiianische Ärztin, die ebenfalls an der Phage erkrankt war. Sie fragte sich, was aus ihr geworden war? Hoffentlich war sie geheilt worden. „Jedenfalls versuchen die Vidiianer seitdem ihre Wirtschaft wieder aufzubauen, ihren Raum zu sichern und freundschaftliche Beziehungen zu ihren Nachbarn aufzubauen. Das alles ist nicht einfach, aber sie machen langsam Fortschritte. Vor elf  Jahren begannen sie, diesen Grenzperimeter zu errichten, um zu kontrollieren, wer ihr Territorium durchquert und sich vor Übergriffen von Kazon und anderen, ihnen feindlich gesonnenen Spezies zu schützen und da boten sie uns diesen Job an. Sie bezahlen uns dafür, dass wir einen Kontrollpunkt bilden und ihnen mitteilen, wer ihren Raum durchquert oder sie gegebenenfalls vor Eindringlingen warnen. Sie versorgen und beschützen uns gut und wir haben inzwischen eine Menge vidiianischer Freunde." 

Plötzlich piepste B'Elannas Kommunikator: „Kim an Torres."

„Was gibt es, Fähnrich?"

„Sie wollten doch unterrichtet werden, wenn unsere Simulationen abgeschlossen sind, Lieutenant. Nun, wir sind fertig. Das dritte Szenario sieht viel versprechend aus."

Die Chefingenieurin wandte sich an Tuvok, doch der nickte bereits: „Gehen Sie nur, Lieutenant. Wir sind hier ohnehin gleich fertig."

B'Elanna schaute noch einmal zum Bildschirm. „Entschuldigen Sie mich." 

„Natürlich, B'Elanna. Es war schön, Sie wieder zu sehen." Kaum hatte Kathryn ausgesprochen, war die junge Klingonin auch schon aus dem Blickfeld ihrer ehemaligen kommandierenden Offiziere verschwunden.

„Eine letzte Frage hätte ich noch an Sie, Kathryn, Chakotay: Gehe ich angesichts Ihrer guten Kontakte zu den Vidiianern recht in der Annahme, wenn ich vermute, dass Sie in der Lage sind, New Earth zu verlassen?"

„Ja, das stimmt. Wir werden wohl noch einige Jahre hier verbringen, aber wahrscheinlich werden wir spätestens für ein paar Enkelkinder umziehen. Außerdem planen die Vidiianer ohnehin in vier Jahren mit dem Bau einer größeren Handelsstation in diesem System zu beginnen. Und sobald sie in Betrieb genommen werden kann, sind wir hier sowieso überflüssig."

„Nun, ich denke, für den Moment haben Sie all unsere Fragen beantwortet. Ich danke Ihnen." Tuvok hätte zwar gern noch mehr über die Vidiianer, den so gut geschützten Satelliten und den Aufenthaltsort der Kinder seiner früheren kommandierenden Offiziere erfahren, aber ihm war klar, dass sie alles erzählt hatten, was sie derzeit bereit waren, preiszugeben. Mehr Informationen würden sie heute nicht mehr bekommen. 

„Es war interessant mit Ihnen zu reden. Vielleicht können wir uns Morgen weiter unterhalten?" schlug Kes freundlich vor.

„Warum nicht. Wir melden uns wieder. – New Earth Ende."

~~~

Warum traten solche Probleme nur immer kurz vor einer Besprechung auf, fragte sich B'Elanna zum, wie es ihr vorkam, millionsten Mal. Bis vor zehn Minuten war sie noch gut gelaunt gewesen, da sie, wie es aussah, endlich eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatten, die Kapazität der Sonde ausreichend zu steigern, um eine Nachricht in die Vergangenheit zu schicken. Und jetzt war sie schon wieder spät dran für das Meeting, weil – oh, Wunder – das Programm des Doktors mal wieder nicht richtig funktionierte. Was hatten sich diese Amateur-Bastler von der Sternenflotte nur dabei gedacht ein Notfallprogramm zu konstruieren, das bei jeder Kleinigkeit zusammenbrach? Natürlich hatten sie damals nicht ahnen können, dass ihr MHN einmal als dauerhafter Arzt-Ersatz herhalten müsste, aber in Momenten wie diesen hätte ihnen das wenig genützt, wären sie nicht am anderen Ende der Galaxie gewesen. Eine entnervte Klingonin ließ nun mal keine solchen Entschuldigungen gelten. – Wenigstens würde sie diesmal nicht allein zu spät kommen. Und vielleicht wäre es ja wirklich nur eine Kleinigkeit, die nach ein paar Minuten behoben wäre?

An dieser schwachen Hoffnung festhaltend betrat B'Elanna die Krankenstation und hielt erstaunt inne, als sie sah, wie Tom Paris, der den Doktor anscheinend kurz vertreten hatte, als dessen Programm ausfiel, Sam vorsichtig das schreiende Baby aus den Armen nahm, um sie behandeln zu können. Und Naomi beruhigte sich tatsächlich, als er sie sanft wiegte und mit ruhiger Stimme auf sie einredete. B'Elanna konnte nicht hören, was er sagte, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte sie an Chakotays Blick, als er von seinen Kindern sprach. –  Ausgerechnet Tom! Er lächelte doch tatsächlich auf Naomi hinab wie ein stolzer Vater. Ein Vater? Tom? Der war doch selber noch ein Kind. Und doch, mit dem Baby im Arm wirkte er plötzlich so erwachsen. Verantwortungsbewusst. So völlig anders, als der Tom, den sie sonst zu sehen bekam. Wenn sie es nicht mit ihren eigenen Augen sehen könnte, würde sie es nicht glauben. Aber vielleicht steckte ja doch mehr hinter seiner Fassade, als man Tom allgemein zugestand. 

Nach außen hin war Tom Paris ein Spaßvogel. Er schien nichts ernst zu nehmen und würde für einen guten Witz beinahe alles tun. Er brachte sie zur Weißglut wie kein anderer, er stritt sich noch mit ihr, wenn alle anderen längst aufgegeben hatten, er hatte keine Angst vor ihren Launen und ließ sich auch sonst von ihr nicht einschüchtern. Er verstand es, sie zum Lachen zu bringen, wenn sie sich schlecht fühlte und er würde einen guten Freund nie im Stich lassen. – Nur, zu oft benahm er sich so verdammt idiotisch, dass man das alles einfach vergaß. Aber vielleicht lag das auch daran, dass sich normalerweise niemand die Zeit nahm hinter Toms Fassade zu blicken? Natürlich, jeder kannte Toms Vergangenheit. Er hatte einen schrecklichen Unfall verschuldet und danach so ziemlich alles falsch gemacht, was man falsch machen konnte. Aber hier draußen, in den letzten zwei Jahren, hatte er sich verändert. Oder vielleicht hatte er auch nur endlich zu sich selbst gefunden. Trotzdem verband Tom mit niemandem auf der Voyager eine wirklich enge Freundschaft. Von Harry, der in seiner Naivität oft erstaunlich gute Menschenkenntnis bewies, einmal abgesehen. Na ja, wenn er nicht gerade verliebt war jedenfalls. Und seit ihrem gemeinsamen Aufenthalt auf diesem Höllenplaneten verstand er sich auch mit Neelix recht gut. Aber sonst… zu viele ließen sich durch Toms flapsige Art abschrecken. Dabei war das vielleicht einfach nur seine Art, nichts und niemanden zu nahe an sich ranzulassen. So verschieden waren sie gar nicht; sie erreichten nur auf unterschiedliche Weise, dass die Leute auf einer gewissen Distanz blieben. Irritiert und ein wenig verärgert über ein unerwartet starkes Gefühl von Sympathie dem Piloten gegenüber, schüttelte B'Elanna den Gedanken ab. Ausgerechnet Tom Paris. Das wäre ja noch schöner!

„Hallo B'Elanna!"

„Tom, Sam. – Ich bin nur hier, um das Programm des Doktors zu checken." Und damit verschwand die Chefingenieurin auch schon in dessen Büro. 

~~~

Eine halbe Stunde später waren Tom, B'Elanna und auch der über den Monitor zugeschaltete Doctor zusammen mit den restlichen Führungsoffizieren in eine hitzige Diskussion über das weitere Vorgehen verwickelt. Nachdem Tuvok, Kes und B'Elanna zusammengefasst hatten, was sie von Kathryn und Chakotay erfahren hatten, berichtete die Chefingenieurin zusammen mit Harry Kim über ihre neu entdeckte Möglichkeit eine Nachricht in die Vergangenheit zu senden. – Und damit war es dann auch schon mit dem zivilisierten Teil des Treffens vorbei. Denn angesichts dieser neuen Lage war ein Streit darüber ausgebrochen, ob man die ehemaligen kommandierenden Offiziere über ihre Pläne in Kenntnis setzten sollte. 

„...Aber wir haben schon mit ihnen Kontakt aufgenommen. Ich finde, wenn wir ihre Zukunft – also eigentlich ihre Vergangenheit schon zerstören, sollten wir es sie wenigstens wissen lassen."

„Ich würde es wissen wollen, wenn man fast 30 Jahre meines Lebens ausradieren würde!" 

„Aber das ist doch nur deprimierend, wenn man sowieso nichts dagegen tun kann."

„Medizinisch betrachtet, halte ich das sogar für gefährlich."

„Ich bitte Sie! Als ob den beiden nicht schon längst klar wäre, was es für sie bedeuten könnte, wenn wir ihre Vergangenheit verändern…" 

„Vielleicht ist das ja gar nicht notwendig." Das Stimmengewirr verstummte und die ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt plötzlich der sonst so ruhigen Ocampa.

„Wie meinen Sie das?" 

„Wir könnten in die Nachricht doch einschließen, dass wir sie nicht von dem Planeten wegholen sollen." Eine erstaunlich simple Lösung und doch war bisher niemand auf das Naheliegendste gekommen.

„Und wie sollten wir das der Crew erklären? Wir können nicht einfach unsere kommandierenden Offizieren auf einem Planeten zurücklassen."

„Auch nicht, wenn es sie glücklich macht, Harry? Wir werden sie doch alle genauso vermissen wie Sie."

„Sie übersehen dabei etwas." Jetzt schaltete sich auch Tuvok ein, der dem aufgeregten Austausch bisher schweigend zugehört hatte. „Es ist unmöglich abzuschätzen, welchen Einfluss unsere Reise hierher bereits auf die Zukunft des Captains und des Commanders hatte. Selbst wenn wir sie auf New Earth zurücklassen würden, bedeutet das nicht, dass sich ihr Leben dort noch so entwickeln würde, wie in dieser Zeitlinie. Unser Entsenden einer Nachricht in die Vergangenheit würde in jedem Fall Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen."

Doch B'Elanna ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. „Jetzt glaube ich, dass Sie etwas übersehen, Tuvok. – Alles deutet darauf hin, dass dies hier tatsächlich unsere Zukunft ist. Ich meine, betrachten Sie es doch mal von der anderen Seite: Wenn wir es schaffen uns eine Nachricht zu schicken, bevor die Anomalie uns hierher befördert, dann ändert dies für den Captain und Chakotay nicht zwangsläufig die letzten 28 Jahren. Eine Veränderung des normalen Zeitflusses tritt schließlich erst mit unserer Ankunft in der Zukunft ein. Und wenn wir nicht hierher geschleudert worden wären, hätten sie vermutlich weiter zufrieden auf dem Planeten gelebt. So gesehen haben wir allen Grund anzunehmen, dass sie auf New Earth eine glückliche Zukunft haben werden. Und, wenn wir sie nach Erhalt unserer Nachricht aus der Zukunft nicht abholen, werden sie vermutlich nie von unserem „Rettungsversuch" erfahren. Genauso wie Kathryn und Chakotay hier keine Ahnung davon haben."

Plötzlich piepste Tuvoks Kommunikator.

„Sir, wir empfangen eine Nachricht vom Planeten. – Nur Audio. Es ist der Captain."

„Stellen Sie sie durch."

„Tuvok?"

„Ja, Captain?" Vielleicht hätte er Kathryn sagen sollen, aber dieser unerwartete Ruf klang nach mehr als nur einer freundschaftlichen Unterhaltung.  

„Wir haben soeben mit Renan gesprochen. Er ist Kommandant der nächstgelegenen vidiianischen Handelsstation und ein alter Freund von uns. Wie er uns mitgeteilt hat, werden gegenwärtig zwei vidiianische Grenzkolonien evakuiert. Ein talaxianischer Konvoi ist in unsere Richtung unterwegs und wird in ungefähr 72 Stunden hier sein. Er hat angeboten Chakotay und mich mitzunehmen. – Die Borg kommen..." 

ENDE Teil 3

Februar 2003

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT


End file.
